Let the war begin!
by The Writing Artist
Summary: Sarah is a new girl, she moves in with Camille but they get kicked out of their room. They move in with the boys, but what happens after a little game of Truth and Dare between Sarah and Camille? JamesxOC slight CamillexLogan.
1. Truth or Dare

**Hello everyone! This, as you probably already know, is going to be a JamesxOC fanfic. I'm rather bad at grammar and stuff so please don't be angry at me D: I'm on this site to get better. ANYWAY, this is my second fanfic. My first was a GalexKatniss(Hunger Games) fanfic.  
><strong>

**Now, let the story begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Camille's POV<strong>

*knock knock* I sighed and walked over to my apartment door and unlocked it. _'Sure just when I'm practicing the most important part in my script,' _I thought. "What!" I said angrily, opening the door. I saw Mr Bitters and someone standing next to him. "Hello," he greeted. "This here is Sarah Hayes," he said pointing towards a brunette, "she's an actor and she's going to be staying with from now on, now goodbye," he said casually, walking away.

"Hey!" I shouted after him. "There is not enough room in this tiny apartment!"

"What!" He said back. "Well then, why don't you move into another apartment? Cause you've just lost the right to live here! Including you Sarah."

"What? You can't do that!" I yelled back.

"It's in the fine print of the contract you signed to live here." He took out a contract and a magnifying glass. He showed me, and sure enough, the words 'If there is no more rooms, you will be forced to live with new room mate, if you say other wise, you are forced out to another apartment room or apartment building.' He pinched the keys out of my hands.

"Sorry..." Said a voice behind me.

"Huh?" I twisted around to see Sarah behind me. "Oh, don't worry it's not your fault," I smiled at her. "We'll move in with some friends of mine," I said, gesturing her to follow me.

* * *

><p><strong>James' POV<strong>

We were at our apartment, 2J, playing video games until we heard someone was knocking the door. "I'll get it!" I offered, counting that I was just watching. I turned the handle and saw that Camille was standing there with a cute brunette. She had chestnut hair and emerald green eyes, she wore a white tank top with a black vest with black shorts. "Hey, James!" Camille greeted. "CanSarahandImoveinwithyouguys,causewegotkickedout." She said very quickly.

"What?" I questioned.

"What she meant to say was that, we got kicked out of our apartment and could we stay at yours?" The brunette said shyly.

"Hey, who are you talking to?" Carlos shouted. I gestured for them to come in.

"Oh, hey Camille," Logan greeted. Camille blushed.

"Who's that standing next to you?" Carlos said, pausing the game.

"This is Sarah Hayes," Camille introduced. "Sarah, this is Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James." It was no surprise to me that she introduced Logan first.

"Hi," Sarah greeted shyly.

"Anyway, Sarah and Camille wanted to move in cause they got kicked out of there apartment." I said, changing us back onto topic.

"Oh, yeah sure!" Kendall said approvingly. Logan objected.

"But we don't have enough rooms!"

"We could sleep on the couch," Sarah improvised. Camille agreed.

"Alright, two new room mates!" Carlos celebrated, "Now... Back to the game!" We all turned to the TV screen, while Camille and Sarah began moving their stuff into our apartment. I would have offered to help them, but I was too caught up in the video game.

* * *

><p><strong>Camille's POV<strong>

We had finally moved all our stuff into 2J. Because of storage lackage, we had to buy a drawer and put it in the living room to keep Sarah and my clothes in. We had practically made a half of the living room our bedroom. I was tossing and turning for the past two hours! My mind was overwhelmed by the fact that I was going to be living with Logan! The fangirl inside me squealed with delight but I managed to keep the squealing to myself. "Sarah?" I asked to the darkness. I waited for a reply.

"Yeah Camille?" She said back, not sounding tired at all.

"Why are you shy towards the boys? I mean you never talk around them, yet you seem so open to me." I said. "Tell me if this is to personal." I commented.

She sighed. "Well I'll tel you but only if you don't tell anyone else, okay?"

"Sure," I promised.

"Well when I was younger I would always move around and I would never make any friends. In fact, you're probably the only friend I've had in four years." She said sorrowly.

I felt sad yet happy I was her only friend she had in four years. "Then why did you like me?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, I guess when we were walking to 2J and you were constantly talking, that reminded me of my Mom." She replied. I felt that this conversation was growing rather dark, so I tried to change the subject. "Do you want to play Truth or Dare?" I asked desperately.

"Sure!" She said excitedly. "Okay Camille, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I said while getting up to turn the light on.

"Hmm, okay then. Do you have a crush on someone and who?" I saw that she had a smirk on her face. I blushed.

"Yes, it's Logan." I said, looking at the ground. She giggled. I frowned, "truth or dare?"

"Um, dare," she replied. I smirked.

"I dare you to draw on James' face when he's sleeping... With vivid," I grinned slyly.

"...Fine, but first you have to tell me their personalities." She said hesitantly.

"Why? So you can get to know them without talking to them?" I laughed. I saw that she was serious so I stopped. I sighed "Fine." She brightened up considerably. "Well, Logan is the smart one of the group... and I like him." I saw her smirk. I ignored her and continued on. "Kendall is the 'leader' of the group, he has a little sister called Katie. Carlos is the carefree one and I suppose you could call him childish. Last of all James. James is the one who constantly looks in the mirror, and is obsessed about how he looks like." I saw her face turn to horror as I said the last part. "That's why I dared you to draw on his face with vivid while he's sleeping." I took a vivid and handed it to her. We walked quietly up to his room and sneaked in. Sarah opened the lid and hesitantly started drawing.

After we had finished, he now had eyes on his eyelids(how ironic) and the words 'I am ugly' on his forehead. Sadly, we had to stop because the vivid was old and had run out of ink. Once we walked out we had huge grins plastered on our faces. When we were out of earshot, we burst out laughing and only stopped when Carlos had told us to be quiet.

**NEXT DAY**

Sarah and I had become great friends in one night, sharing almost everything. We made breakfast for the boys and waited for James' reaction. "Hey Sarah, what do you think James' reaction will be?" I asked through giggles.

"How am-" She was cut off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We looked at each other and burst out laughing. James rushed out of the bathroom. "Okay, it's one thing to draw on my face but writing I am ugly, now that's just crossing the line! I WILL find who did this!" He screamed. That just lead us to more laughing. "What are you laughing at?" He asked suspiciously.

"No, p-please stop!" Sarah screamed. "Just clean it off! I c-can't breathe!" She managed to work out through her heavy laughter. He frowned and walked back into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>James' POV<strong>

_'I can't believe that someone would do this to me!' _It had taken me twenty minutes to wash that off! I looked in the mirror, now my forehead and eyelids are red from all that scrubbing. I got outside and saw that Kendall, Carlos and Logan were eating breakfast, with Sarah and Camille watching the TV. "You do not know how long it took to get that off!" I shouted to no one in particular. "Get what off?" Carlos asked.

"Get off the vivid on my face! That's what!" I saw that the boys had confused faces while Sarah and Camille were holding back laughing fits. "You it was you isn't it!" I pointed accusingly at them. Camille simply pointed at Sarah. I was taken back, _'Sarah did this? But she seems like the "nice and caring" kind of person!' _"Oh, it's on Sarah! It is on!" I shouted.

"Really now? Well then, let the prankwar begin!" She stood up, shouting back.

"Yes, indeed! Let it begin!" I said back.

"Oi, guys, just calm down." Kendall said, pushing us apart. Sarah went back to her seat and continued shooting me death glares while I was eating breakfast. Occasionally, I would do the same. _'Oh, it's on Sarah Hayes!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! First chapter done and dusted :D Hope you liked it! I will update ASAP :D <strong>

**Please review~! I'll update either in a week or once I get 5 reviews.**_  
><em>


	2. Tape and the Doorway

**I know I said I would either update in a week or once I get 5 reviews, but I had nothing to do on Fanfiction so I just started brainstorming, I got some good ideas for this chapter and I don't want them to slip out of my mind(like they usually do) **

**Anyway, because last time it was Sarah who pulled the prank James is the one who will get some sweet, sweet revenge... You will see some slight romance in some of James' thoughts.(Just thought I'd let you know)**

* * *

><p><strong>James' POV<strong>

I had Katie and the boys help me come up with a scheme to get back at Sarah, at night we would completely put transparent tape all over the kitchen door frame, turn off the power so she couldn't turn the lights on and then I'll make a big fuss in the kitchen and yell for help. We decided to do the prank on Saturday night while Camille was going to an audition for a role that Sarah wasn't interested for playing.

"Alright James, good luck," Kendall said quietly through the layer of plastic. I nodded. "We've turned off the power and we'll just be waiting with the camera," We had added the camera in to catch her reaction. I laid down on the ground, grabbed the pots and pans next to me and banged them together, effectively making a sound big enough to wake her. "Help, I fell over and I can't get up!" I yelled, although it seemed rather obvious it was fake, Sarah didn't seem to notice.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" She started rushing towards the kitchen, I tried to hold back my laughter. I heard a faint smacking sound, "Ah!" A light flashed. I heard Logan turn the power on with the lights. I looked towards the doorway and saw that Sarah was stuck in an awkward position, I noticed that she was wearing her PJ's. They were pink with flower designs. That did it for me and the boys, we started laughing uncontrollably in unison. "Can someone get me out?" Sarah shouted. Kendall walked/stumbled towards the doorway while laughing and pulled her out of the tape. "Ow! My hair!" She cried out, I felt sorry for her yet happy that her hair was all strapped in a force field of tape. Once she was out, she gave me the most deadliest glare ever... _'If looks could kill...' _"Alright, James," She looked at the others who couldn't breathe, "I'm telling you, if I had any kind of weapon, I would use it right now!" She yelled, breathing deeply. We all stopped, although Carlos was still giggling quietly. She shot him a glare and he stopped immediately. "Kendall, although you were part of the plan...But you helped me out, so we're good." She said angrily. He sighed in obvious relief. "Logan, Camille likes you the best out of the boys... So you're also good." He did the same as Kendall. "Carlos, you're funny, so that cancels the fact that you were in this plan." He smiled. "James," She turned towards me. "You're going to get it!" She glanced at the boys, "And you don't get any more prank help from anyone... Cause then you have an unfair advantage." I sighed.

"Fine..."

"Now... everybody out!" She screamed and pointed us to our rooms. She got some scissors and violently slid the scissors from top to bottom the the tape. I walked out and she glared at me.

"I hate you!" She muttered angrily under her breath. I averted my gaze, I felt rather guilty for the prank... _'It was rather harsh' _I had to admit.

"Sorry..." I said quietly to myself. _'Wait, why should I be 'sorry', she was the one who started it anyway... Maybe it's because she's cute... No! She is not cute_!_'_I scolded myself._ 'She's diabolical...But not as much as Katie... Katie is like... Is like the FBI!' _I grinned at the thought. _'Still, I got to admit... Sarah is just a tiny bit cute...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

_'Stupid James! I'll get him back!' _I thought angrily to myself. I rolled around on the couch once more, it was the morning and Camille was bragging about that why the person who got the role that she wanted to get should not have got it. "-and then she,"

"Camille!" I shouted, she stopped talking. "I get the point, okay?" I sat up, annoyed. "Now, come one. Let's get some breakfast going. But first I'm going to take a shower." She nodded approvingly and began walking to the kitchen.

I stepped into the inviting warm water and thought, _'I can't believe I was worried about that jerk last night.' _I frowned. _'Stupid James, he's so-'' _My thoughts were interrupted by the voice that I have come to hate. James'. "Who ever's in there, hurry up will you!" I groaned.

"I just got in here!" I yelled back at him. It was silent for a while until he said,

"So, my hair is not going be like how it is now unless you get out..." His voice trailed off. I smiled, he's realized that his side of the argument was the weak one. It was silent, I heard his footsteps trail off.

Ten minutes later, I was putting on my clean clothes. I wore a pair of jeans a black and white checked shirt and a black undershirt. I had my hair down and my fringe brushed to my left side and clipped down. I emerged from the bathroom to see James sitting on the couch waiting with his towel, luckily, not shirtless. He saw me and stood up, "Finally!" He exclaimed, he walked passed me and I shot him another death glare. I walked to the kitchen and began eating my breakfast. "Hey, you going to help me?" Camille asked while flipping some pancakes.

"Yeah, after I finish eating." I replied after swallowing my mouthful. She nodded. I saw Carlos emerge from his room, he yawned and greeted us halfheartedly. I shot him a smile as he walked to the bathroom after seeing James emerge with black trousers a black shirt and a dark blue bandanna on his forehead. "Nice bandanna," I commented. He grinned at me. "What?" I asked suspiciously. "Someone actually liked my bandanna!" He said, doing a little victory dance. I raised my eyebrows at his behavior and went to wash my dishes. He walked over, still grinning madly from my previous comment. James sat down and started eating his almost cold breakfast, although he didn't seem to complain. I sat at the opposite side of the table of him and some inspiration for my next prank struck me. _'I'll put hair dye in his shampoo bottle!' _I smirked and looked and him. He looked up and looked at me uneasily and asked, "What?" I laughed.

"Nothing, James... Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hope you liked it :D And I've only watched a few episodes of Big Time Rush, so can someone tell me if Katie and Mrs. Knight live at their apartment? I know to some of you, that may seem like a REALLY lame question, but I REALLY need to know ^^* You can either let me know in a Review or a PM. <strong>

**Thanks. Please review~! I will update either when I get 5 reviews for this chapter or next week, whichever is quicker... This time... I mean it...  
><strong>


	3. PINK!

**HEY! Nice to see you all again! Well not psychically... Meh, you know what I mean... Anyway, I just want to quickly thank** Ireland Maslow **and Mizmal BTR Fan for answering my question.**

**Now, story wise, Sarah is going to put hair dye in James' shampoo(bottle) xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

I was scheming how I could get a believable excuse for going to the mall and buying hair dye. I looked up from the table I was sitting at and glanced at James. He was staring intently at my head or behind me. I turned around but saw nothing interesting, I patted the top of my head to check if there was something wrong with my hair. I frowned,"James, what are you staring at?" I asked, slightly frustrated. "Your hair..." He replied, still staring. I cocked my head in confusion. "It's really silky..." He said, I didn't know how to respond to that. He picked up a strand of his hair and looked at it. He frowned, "Man! How can your hair be silkier than mine!" He exclaimed. The rest of the Big Time Rush boys laughed.

"So that's what you're on about!" I laughed as well. He seemed to ignore us.

"What type of conditioner do you use?" I smirked. _'The perfect ticket to buying hair dye!' _

"Uh... Why don't I just buy a bottle for you?" I quickly lied. He grinned at me, he didn't seem to register why I was smirking.

"Thanks!" I picked up my wallet and grabbed an empty drink bottle.

"I'll be on my way now." I said, walking out the door. I saw him nod as I closed the door. I walked to the mall nearby. I found a great bargain, it had a whole bunch of little packets of hair dye for only eight dollars! I wanted to pick out one that had bright colors, I ended picking out one that had neon red, neon green dark blue and pink. Sadly, because I still am kind, I hadn't gotten a permanent brand. It was a conveniently pocket sized, it was like the company knew I was playing a prank. I smiled. I then retrieved two bottles of my conditioner, although one was a smaller, the big one as a spare and the smaller one to completely empty out and put hair dye inside.I payed for them and slipped the hair dyes into my pocket.

Before I entered 2J I had tipped the liquid out into the empty drink bottle I had brought along earlier. "Hey!" I waved to James. He smiled back, he stopped combing his hair.

"Did you get it?" He asked rather happily. I rolled my eyes.

"What did you think I did? I'll go put this in the bathroom." He nodded and continued his combing. I closed the door behind my back, I got out the hair dye and puzzled out which would look the most funny in James' hair. _'Hmm, neon green or pink?' _I frowned. After two minutes of puzzling I had finally decided to use the bright pink. I slowly poured the liquid into the conditioner bottle. I had about 1/8 of the pink hair dye left. I walked out, on the brink of breaking into a massive laughing fit. I heard a slapping sound, "How could you!" I smiled, Camille was once again, practicing her break-up scenes on Kendall. "Could you stop that?" Kendall protested. I laughed as well as Camille. I walked over to her, "Hey, do you want to practice our lines by the pool?" I asked, she nodded. Just as we were heading out we saw Mrs Knight and Katie emerge through the door. "Finally were back!" Mrs Knight shouted in relief. Katie had gone on camp for the last few days, Mrs Knight had gone because the school had required some supervisors. Mrs Knight had brought her phone, so she knew that Sarah and Camille were now going to stay at their apartment. "The drive was soo long!" Katie exclaimed, falling back on a couch. She suddenly perked up, she had noticed me. "Who are you?" She asked suspiciously. "Are you one of their girlfriends or something?" She pointed to the boys, we laughed awkwardly. Although Camille seemed rather angry about Kate presuming that Sarah could be Logan's girlfriend and not her.

"I'm Sarah. I guess you're Kendall's little sister?" I asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

"So you're that Sarah that Mom told me about!" She said. "You and Camille are staying here for a while?" She asked. Camille and I nodded simultaneously. She nodded knowingly. "Well, I'll be going to the pool now!" She said, walking towards the open door.

"Oh no you don't! Not until to help me unpack!" Mrs Knight dragged Katie back and pointed to the mountain of luggage piled in the living room. Katie groaned. Kendall somewhat chuckled at this. "Come on!" Kendall said, now leading the boys and Camille and I to the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>At night, Sarah's POV<strong>

We had all bidden each other good night and went off to our rooms. I decided to tell Camille about the hair dye prank. She grinned at the idea, we then discussed what his reaction would be. "Hopefully it'll be even funnier than the last prank!" She said through some laughter. I grinned and looked at the clock. We agreed that we should get to sleep so we could get up earlier to do everything else earlier, then we would have enough time to practice our lines for our auditions while we waited for him to go and take a shower.

**Morning**

Mrs Knight had gone to work more earlier today, although she was too rushed to tell us why. We presumed that there was some sort of meeting. We had made eggs and bacon. Katie had gotten up first, then Kendall, Logan, Carlos. After we ate we saw James come out of his room, his hair was all frizzy. "Your hair is-" He cut Camille off.

"I know!" He said angrily.

"Remember to use the conditioner that I brought you! It's the one that's slightly pink!" I said. He nodded at me and walked into the bathroom with a new exchange of clothes and his towel.

* * *

><p><strong>James' POV<strong>

I looked for the pinkish bottle once I had finished using the shampoo. I grabbed the bottle and started applying the conditioner.I thought. Ten minutes later, I had put a pair of jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. I wiped the mist away from the mirror to put my orange bandanna on. I glanced at my reflection... My hair was pink... _'Just my imagination.' _I blinked. My hair was still pink. I rubbed my eyes. It was STILL pink. "...SARAAAAHHHH!" I bursted out the door, panting angrily. All of them were seated at the kitchen table. They all looked at me. Katie, Camille and Sarah had completely lost it while the rest of the boys were snickering. "Sarah! You will pay!" Sarah laughed.

"Ohh, I'm so scared! What are you going to do?" She said sarcastically.

"I-well-I don't know yet! But you will pay!" I screamed.

"Well at least I didn't buy permanent hair dye!" She said. I was taken back. _'Well that's kind of nice...' _

"Oh... Thanks..." I murmured. "But you're still going to get it!" She rolled her eyes and continued laughing with Camille and Katie. Kendall, Carlos and Logan faces were going red for trying to hold their laughter. I glared at them, but especially Sarah. I went back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

For the next hour, I had been getting the hair dye out. I looked up at the mirror, the only pink that was left was a little blotch at the back. I frowned, but I decided to just wash my hair with shampoo for the umpteenth time. I examined my hair again and the pink blob was almost gone! _'I just don't bother! Maybe I can hide it with my bandanna?' _I grabbed my orange bandanna from my pocket and put it on, I turned my head around to see if you could still see the pink. I grinned, it had disappeared, well not forever but it was good enough. _'I'll just wash it off tomorrow when I have a shower.' _I walked out the bathroom door to see Camille and Sarah practicing their lines, then as if on queue. "Hey, isn't this ironic!" Sarah exclaimed, pointing towards her script. "I'm playing a person who hates a guy called James!" Sarah laughed with Camille. I frowned.

"Give me that!" I snatched the paper away from her. I read it, it said.**'I hate you James! *Stomps foot* You're a jerk who-' **Sarah snatched it back. "I am going to Ace this role!"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think that was funny... :( That was my worst chapter... *Depressed* It was boring to read... <strong>

**BUT STILL R&R! I need encouragement...  
><strong>


	4. My broken umbrella

**Thank YOU! You guys really cheered me up after my fail chapter! And Allison, Sarah does not like Carlos... **

**James will now be playing the prank. I think I might need to change the genre to Romance/Drama, cause I don't really think the pranks will be funny anymore... They'll be mean... Well only James' will be... This prank will be mean, although some of you may find it funny...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own BTR, or anything you recognize. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

Camille and I were practicing our lines, both for different parts for a movie beside the pool. It was our favorite spot to practice, mostly because the boys weren't there to distract us. "Ah!" Camille jumped. I flinched and turned towards her. "Some water just fell down my shirt!" I looked up to see the clouds were a nasty gray, I then looked at the pool and I saw small ripples forming. "Come one, lets go back inside." She nodded. We gathered our scripts and headed back to 2J. Once we were inside, the rain suddenly turned into a downpour. "Woah..." We gasped at the sudden change.

We were just about to open the door as we heard snickering coming from the other side. "Just print it already!" I heard Katie's voice. "They'll be back soon!" She exclaimed angrily, "besides I need the laptop for my homework!" We came through the door and saw a picture of my reaction when I got trapped in the tape, I heard the printer start up. They all turned around to see Camille and I standing in the doorway. We all froze for a while, them because they didn't expect us to be back so soon, despite the rain. Me, because I am really, really angry. Camille, well I don't know why she was frozen. I was the first to move when I heard the printer spit out the picture. I swept them all out of the way and grabbed the picture of my embarrassing reaction. "Oh no you don't!" James shouted, making a dive for me. _'So this is your idea of a prank is it?' _I smirked. _'What a lame prank!' _I walked over to the nearest window and dropped the picture outside. "NOO!" He collapsed onto the window. Luckily, it held his weight.

"What a lame prank!" I exclaimed. I heard someone click the computer mouse. _'Their going to print it again!' _I pushed Carlos out of the way and deleted the picture from the memory stick just before it had started printing. I sighed in obvious relief. I turned around and pointed accusingly at James. "Ha! Take that!" I gathered up my script that had fallen on the floor in my rush to stop them getting the photo. I turned to Camille, who seemed to be shocked. "What just happened?" She asked, looking like she could faint any second. I quickly explained to her, though she still thought that all that 'action' was unnecessary. I looked at James who was still looking down the window that I threw the first photo out of. He then suddenly jumped out of his pitiful position and jolted to get an umbrella. "You know that the picture would have died, right?" I asked, I laughed lightly. He ignored my statement and quickly unfolded his umbrella. "No!" He said, once again. I got a quick look at the umbrella and saw that it had a big hole in it. I laughed, mocking him. He frowned at me and got my umbrella and kicked the top of it, making an equally big hole in mine. "Ha!" Suddenly, Mrs Knight had come through the door, soaked. She was in a bad mood and James had just made her mood worse. "Who's is that?" She shouted at him. He flinched. "Sarah's," he mumbled under his breath. "Well, you are going to buy her a new one!" She looked at James' umbrella, she recognized it. "And you are also buying yourself a replacement!" She said. She slammed the door closed behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>James' POV<strong>

_'Aw man! First I've lost the hilarious picture, now I have to buy Sarah an umbrella and a replacement one for me.' _I thought back to when I had purposely made a hole in Sarah's umbrella. Inspiration struck me... _'I'll just buy a new umbrella for me, and then give Sarah back her old one and tell her that I brought one just like the old one...' _I grinned. I turned around in my bed and glanced at the clock, it was ten o' clock PM. I quickly decided to get to sleep.

I had woken up early, I had gotten a shower and not to mention, I also got the pink out of my hair. I walked out and I glanced at the couch where Sarah had slept for the last weeks or so. She was awake but still in bed. She heard some movement and twisted her head to see where it was coming from. "Hey," I greeted. She mumbled something and snatched the remote, turned the TV on and sat up to watch it.

"So everyone who's in L.A, watch out because there is a storm coming your way on Sunday." Sarah groaned.

"Aw... Why does there have to be a storm on my audition day?" She asked to no one in particular. I chuckled slightly.

"I'm going to pick up our new umbrellas today, okay?" She nodded. "Do you want yours to be the same design as it has now?" I gestured to her black umbrella. It was completely black but on one side it had a gray pattern of leaves and vines. "Sure," she said turning off the television. I went back inside my room to get my wallet. When I had come out, Mrs Knight was preparing some breakfast. "Camille and Sarah?" She asked. "Could you watch the boys till about three?" They nodded.

"Hey! Were not kids anymore!" I said, annoyed.

"Yeah, well then why can't you cook for yourselves?" Camille said. _'Nice comeback...' _I stayed silent. I saw Kendall emerge from his and Logan's room. He greeted us and went to have a shower.

I went to have my breakfast and headed off to the mall nearby. While no one was looking, I had sneaked the Sarah's fold-up umbrella into my jackets pocket. Because the umbrella was black, you couldn't actually really notice the hole. I walked into the store and picked out a plain bark blue umbrella. While I walked back, I thought about my prank, _'This is perfect! Now that she has a broken umbrella, she'll get soaked.' _I smirked as I opened the door. "So I'll be gone for the next two months." I saw Jo standing in the middle of the living room.

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"Jo was just saying that her Granddad had passed, so she has to go to Colorado. Then she's going to stay there for two months of 'family time' and for a 'holiday'." Kendall said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Camille gave Jo a 'goodbye' hug. Sarah stood there rather awkwardly, counting that she didn't really know Jo. Camille suddenly spoke up,"can I come with you?" She asked with a mischievous look in her eyes. Logan didn't seem too pleased with this idea, "No!" Everyone turned to look at him. "I-I mean... Then Sarah wouldn't really have someone to practice her scripts with," He nudged her slightly. She quickly caught on.

"Yeah!" She agreed.

"Besides, I've only got one ticket... And I'm leaving today..." Jo said quietly.

"Today!" We all shouted in surprise. Well, except Sarah.

"Sorry guys... I just kind of put it off..." Her voice trailed off. She pushed her way through us before something too dramatic happened... Although probably nothing will... There was an awkward silence, I decided to break it. "Well, here's your umbrella..." I handed it to Sarah and she put it in her bag that she had next to the couch.

**Sunday (Sarah's audition day)**

It was raining, for once the weather 'show' was right."Ugh! I'm going to be late for the audition!" Sarah screamed, she was rushing around to get all her stuff ready. Luckily, she had a drivers license since she was sixteen. She grabbed her keys to her Toyota. While she panicked, I grabbed her 'new' umbrella. "Catch!" I threw it to her. She caught it cleanly, twisting her body. She rushed to the door. I grinned at the front door. My plan was coming along perfectly..._ 'She would be in too much of a hurry to notice that the umbrella had a hole in it and in the short amount of time it takes for her to reach her car, it would be too late! Plus, Mrs Knight is taking a shower, Carlos is probably still sleeping, Logan was helping Camille _and Katie _ with their homework in the lobby because it was a lot more quiet with all of Mr Bitters rules, although Katie was probably just their to get some peace and quiet. Kendall... Hey, I haven't seen him in a while...' _"Meh," I shook the matter off. He was probably just still staying in bed, although he was probably awake. He's always hated cold and rainy days. I remember when he didn't 'feel' like playing video games when it was raining, he said that rainy days always made him somewhat sad. I heard an angry scream come from outside. I smiled. My prank had succeeded.

I pretended to be combing my hair and sat down, pulling my lucky comb out. I had my back turned towards the door. She bursted in the door. I turned around and acted surprised. "Huh?" I said, I turned around facing her. I immediately felt sorry for pulling the prank. Her hair was plastered to her head, her eyes were red and she had tears streaming down her face. "I'm so-" I was going to apologize until she collapsed to the floor sobbing. I stood up and was going to apologize again until I heard footsteps rushing towards where we were. I turned and saw Kendall coming. "What happened?" He shouted, both worriedly and angrily. "I-I was g-g-going to my big audition a-and when I opened my umbrella and a-all this w-w-water crashed down me!" She managed to work out. Kendall looked at me like how a mother would when you broke her favorite lamp. I hung my head in shame, "I did it..." I started. Sarah looked up at me. Her eyes filled with anger and sorrow. Kendall shot me a look which said 'tell me about it later.' "Come on, lets get you into some dry clothes." Kendall went to her bag and got some clothes for her to wear. "You can go change in my room if you want," Kendall offered. Sarah stood up slowly and nodded, she still had tears in her eyes. "What did you do James?" Kendall seemed to get protective over her.

"Why are you being so protective all of a sudden?" I yelled back.

"Well she's part of the gang now, you could at least give her some respect!" He shouted back. "You went too far this time!" I hesitated, it was true that I did go too far.

"I didn't know that this would happen," I murmured. We stayed there, just standing in a sullen silence. I wanted to check up on her, I started walking towards Kendall's room. He pulled me back, "I'm sure she doesn't want to see you right now." He said, not making eye contact. "Just... Don't be so harsh on her," he turned around to look at me. He began his journey to his room. I felt guilty for upsetting Sarah, I slightly scolded myself. _'How can I be sorry? She was the one who dyed my hair pink! Maybe I'm developing a crush on her...'_ I shook my head furiously, _'what am I thinking? It's just the guilt... That's all.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

I heard footsteps approach the door. I was sitting on Kendall's bed, still crying lightly. I saw Kendall come through the door, "You okay?" He asked gently. I broke into more tears, honestly I didn't no why. He sat down next to him and put his arm around my shoulders. I felt my face heat up. "What did he do exactly?" I stopped crying, I just now would occasionally sniff.

"He pulled a prank on me that's what! But that's not why I'm angry..." I looked at him. He had a questioning look on his face. _'He looks cute like that...' _I carried on, "well I can't go to my big audition that I've been practicing for two months!" I looked down at my feet sadly.

"Well I'm sure that you'll land a role soon," he comforted. I honestly didn't know how Camille didn't fall for him. I mean he was sweet, caring, optimistic and a great friend... What more could you want? Plus, he helped me out of the tape that James had set up. I smiled, "Thanks Kendall..."

"For what?" He asked, puzzled. I got up.

"For being a great friend." The moment I said it, I thought it sounded corny. Nonetheless, he grinned at me.

"No problemo!" He said. We walked out the door to see Mrs Knight starting lunch while a guilty James sat on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... That was LONG!(compared to my other chapters) I'm happy with this one! I tried to get some LoganxCamille but I don't really think there was any other than when he helped her with HW and he didn't want her to leave... Oh well... I'm really happy with the fact that James now has a rivalish thing... Well, he doesn't really like Sarah yet, but that's good enough...<br>**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and once again... Please review~ Or I'll update in a week... If you don't review then you must suffer... xD Not really, I don't want to be writing a story that no one likes... BTW just a heads up, Sarah will be stealing some very important items from James... Mua Hahaha**

**PS: I do appreciate all the favorites and alerts and stuff, but could you also take the time to review?  
><strong>


	5. Stealing

**Hey! ;D I won't try to make this chapter so long, unless it's necessary... I hope that the last chapter wasn't too long for you. I've put a poll up on how long you want your chapters to be, so please participate in it. **

**BTW, in one of my previous chapters, I had stated that the weather changed from a mere drizzle to a downpour, mostly because New Zealand is known for green and beautiful areas. But you'll often find that we joke about our weather, minute it can be perfectly warm, the next it will be a storm!(I'm not joking...) So I don't really know how other countries weather work...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

I saw James sitting there, with him staring at his feet. He looked up and saw Kendall and I standing in the doorways of Kendall's room. "I'm sorry..." James' voice trailed off. I smiled, he looked so innocent with his guilty face. "Hey, no problem." I replied, I was definitely in a better mood. He looked confused. "Kendall convinced me that I would completely nail a role soon!" I grinned at him, he grinned as well. "Were like frenimies now!" I stated cheerfully, he brightened up."But you're still going to get it..." I said in a dark tone, I watched his emotions turn into horror. I laughed, while I grabbed my old script and tossed it into the garbage.

"Nice shot," Kendall commented. I had almost forgotten that he was standing beside me. I turned around and smiled warmly.

"Thanks," I said. I saw Katie, Logan and Camille come through the door.

"Why is your hair wet?" Katie asked suspiciously. I saw James shuffle uncomfortably. I smirked at him.

"Because he didn't buy me a new umbrella..." I said, completely destroying his cover. Not like he had any. Mrs Knight perked up at this news,

"And why didn't you?" She asked, placing her hand on her hip.

"I-uh- I'll just go buy one now..." He said grabbing his wallet unhappily. He was going to grab his umbrella but he hesitated and eyed me distrustfully .

"What?" I protested. He laughed awkwardly and grabbed his raincoat, probably because he suspected that I had done something to it. _'How could he think that? I was in Kendall for the last ten to fifteen minutes! Plus, it wasn't even my turn to prank him,' _I thought. Logan had drove James to the mall, both because it was raining and he wanted to pick up an algebra equation book.

Ten minutes later, they had emerged in a damp condition. Probably walking from where the car was and to the apartment. "Here!" James slammed my new umbrella on the kitchen counter. I walked over while they were taking their raincoats off. I inspected it for any holes, I was becoming paranoid. "Lunch is ready!" Mrs Knight called us. We all rushed for a seat. Mrs Knight had a ham sandwich while I also had a ham sandwich but with two slices of ham. James' one also had two slices of ham but without any crust. Kendall had a bologna sandwich with no mayo . Katie and Carlos had PB&J's, although Carlos had two layers or peanut butter and one layer of jam. Camille had a turkey sandwich and Logan had a roast beef sandwich but the bread was pumpernickel . I was surprised that the boys were picky eaters. I remember that they once had 'dinosaur shaped chicken.' I grinned at the memory. I was the first to finish my lunch. I got up and picked up my umbrella, I opened it and once again, checked for holes. _'Wow, I'm really paranoid...' _We all slightly flinched at the surprisingly loud sound that it made once it opened. "Sarah, don't you know that it's bad luck to open an umbrella when you're inside?" Carlos asked.

"No." I said, I didn't really believe in stuff like 'if you walk under the ladder you get bad luck.' Carlos widened his eyes.

"Really? You didn't know that?" Carlos shook his head, either in disgust or in disbelief. "You must have lots of bad luck!" He exclaimed, he took a slight sip out of his cup of milk. I slightly laughed at this. He cocked his head and continued eating.

After we had finished eating, the boys had began playing some sort of video game that Camille and I found rather boring. So while they played, I was doing some homework that was due soon. _'Maybe a snow day would be perfectly on the due day...'_ I smiled._ 'Well it is winter after all'_ I looked through the window to see the rain pouring down on us, like someone was watering the Earth as if it was a flower. I shook my head from the distraction and continued my on with my work.

When the boys switched turns to play, I saw James take out his comb from his pocket and begin combing his hair... Again! I smiled, I had gotten inspiration for my next prank, steal his 'lucky' comb. I smirked and continued watching him, he turned around to watch and glanced at me. He must have begun to feel awkward because he would occasionally give me an awkward glance. I smiled, this was rather entertaining. Making him uneasy, that is. I laughed and got up, I had finished my math homework and history. I tidied up my books and put them in my school bag. I looked into my dairy to check if there was any homework to do. I smiled, I had finally finished. Now, my only homework was to prank James. I smirked and looked at him again. He caught my glance.

"What? Why do you keep looking at me like that?" He asked. That caught some attention from Camille, she was finishing off her english papers. She looked up and gave me a look, I knew what it meant. I mouthed the words 'I'll tell you later.' She nodded. I looked back at James and grinned.

"Huh, okay..." He said, turning uneasily away from me and back to the screen. I joined to watch, I had nothing to do anyway with it raining and no script to practice. Although I would still occasionally catch James looking at me suspiciously.

**AT NIGHT**

Everybody had gone off into their rooms while Camille and I began turning the living room into a bed room. "So, why did you keep looking at James while he was combing his hair?" Camille asked, grabbing our blankets. "I was planning to steal his 'lucky' comb!" I grinned. Camille's facial expression from curiosity to a mixture of horror and surprise. Then the humor kicked in. She started laughing and bent down to hold her stomach, I joined her. We finally stopped after what it seemed like an hour. She started massaging her cheekbone, I copied her action. "If you do that," Camille said through some weak laughter. "You might want to wait until eleven o' clock." I smiled and nodded. I looked at the clock, it read nine forty-seven. I frowned.

"Aw, I have to wait two more hours?" I whined, collapsing on my couch/bed.

"Good things take time." Camille said, stroking her chin wisely as if she had a beard. We had another round of laughter until we finally decided to actually 'get' into bed.

I heard Camille's breathing turn slow and even, I rolled around to face the clock. I looked at it, _'Oh, yeah... It's not a light up one...' _I realized that it was rude to turn the light on just to look at the clock, while in the process of waking Camille up. I felt my way around until I got to my bag o' stuff. I fished out my digital watch and pressed the flash button. I frowned, it was only ten twenty. _'Aw, that's good enough!' _I thought, annoyed. I tried to feel my way to James' room but realized it would be futile to try and get there, I would crash into at least eleven chairs or tables. I remembered that I had bought a torch here, so once again I fished to find it. Luckily, it was not a bright torch so it would be strong enough to let me see but weak enough to not wake anyone.

I finally began my journey to James' and Carlos' room. Once I had gotten to their doorway, I left the torch at the bottom of the frame so it could illuminate the whole room. I slowly, ever so slowly creaked the door open. I stepped inside. I saw that James was on the far side of the room, I heard a mumble. I turned around to see Carlos sleep talking. "Rainbows..." I giggled. "And kittens..." I stifled my laughter, I could not let this opportunity slip away. I sneaked to James side of the room so see James holding his lucky comb peacefully. I frowned, it would be almost impossible to get it out. I tried to move his hand away. "Sarah," he mumbled in an annoyed tone. I stiffened. "Is mean..." He finished. I laughed silently at this. _'How funny is that? He's dreaming that I'm being mean to him!' _I thought, I shook my head and focused my 'mission.' I noticed that he was sleeping... With a bandanna on. I ditched my idea, I'm going to steal all his bandannas. I smiled evilly. I slowly, untied the bandanna. _'I gotta admit, he's pretty cute when he's sleeping...' _I was shocked. I shook my head angrily and continued edging the purple bandanna away. I then went into his drawer to find that he had actually arranged them in color code... Red to orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, brown and black. I grinned at this, how could someone bother to to this? I decided to go back and get a bag, there was no way I could carry all of these. Not because of weight, but because of numbers.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Thanks for reading this far xD It was Mizmal BTR Fan who gave me what sandwiches the boys should have. Hope you liked it and once again, Please review~!<strong>


	6. Past and little frozen demons

**Hey (again) I know that last time Sarah didn't really get to finish the prank**. **But this time... It will be a two in one! Sarah will play hers and James will play his. **

**BTW, James' prank won't be so harsh this time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

I've stolen of of James' bandannas. And just for fun, I've put half of them on... On my arms, legs, head and neck. Now James will think I'm wearing all of them but actually the rest is in my bag, which looks like it's ready to blow any minute.

I had tried to put them on in the darkness without waking Camille. Trying as the keyword. I had bumped into a number of things, and I had left my torch somewhere... Off. "Huh?" I heard Camille sit up. I heard a few bumps as she got to the light switch. She turned the light on to see me trying to put a bandanna on my wrist, with my left hand and mouth. I saw hear cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing, I frowned. "Look, you can either stand there or you can help me." I said.

"Sorry," she apologized for no particular reason. I came over and helped me put the bandanna on.

"Okay, that's the last one... I don't think I'll be able to move anymore," I said, trying to walk. Luckily I didn't put any on my joints. Camille chuckled at this. I walked back to my bed, I saw Camille pick up my torch. "Hey, is this yours?" She asked picking it up. I nodded and she tossed it to me. I laid down on my bed as Camille turned off the lights. I turned the torch on for her as she walked back. She quickly thanked me and went to bed. I put the torch back and smiled. _'This prank is going to be better than dyeing James' hair pink!'_

* * *

><p><strong>James' POV<strong>

**Morning**

I woke up and jumped out of bed, I had to be on my guard today. It was Sarah's turn to prank me. I got my towel and checked it for any suspicious stains. It was completely pure, I got the rest of my clothes, inspecting all of them carefully first. I opened the drawer that I kept all of my bandannas in. It was empty. I blinked, it was still empty. "Don't tell me... I lost ALL of them!" I said, panicking. I went to my bed and flipped everything over and back. I looked at Carlos, who despite my noise was still sleeping. _'How can you be sleeping in this crisis?' _I thought. I ran outside of my room in my boxers and a white T-shirt. I saw Camille starting some breakfast while Sarah was nowhere to be seen. "Mrs Knights gone out to-" Camille started.

"Where are my bandannas!" I yelled at her. She shrugged and continued cooking. I looked around the couches I checked the swirly slide and they weren't there. I suddenly grew suspicious. "Camille?" I began. "Where's Sarah?" I asked, looking at her distrustfully. Then as if on queue Sarah popped out.

She was wearing all of my bandannas!

"Catch me if you can!" She taunted, like how a little kids do when they're playing tag. She quickly opened the door and rushed outside.

"Oh no you don't!" I screamed after her. I sprinted to the door and swung myself in the direction she went in. I was so close! Just one more step! I suddenly realized we ere heading towards the pool. We ran past a few signs that said 'No running near the pool.' I ignored them. This was the only exception.

We were running near the pool and I finally had caught up to her, I pushed her in the pool. I didn't care if my bandannas got wet. "Hah!" I shouted, then out of nowhere. I felt someone tug at my shirt. "AH!" I shouted before I was completely submerged under water. It took a while before I registered what had happened. She grabbed my shirt before she fell in. I pushed myself to the surface. "Ha," I heard her make out breathlessly. We got out of the pool, we saw Mr Bitters come.

"No access in the pool until eight AM!" He yelled at us, I rolled my eyes. I saw Sarah do the same. He looked at his watch. "And it's five past seven!" I sighed, Sarah and I began walking to the exit. "Stop right there!" He said, putting his hand out like a police officer. "You can't get the floor wet!" He said, gesturing to the floor in a sweeping motion. "Either you wait until eight or wait until you dry off!" He said while walking away. We went to a seat and both sat down.

We just sat there, Sarah wearing her PJ's and my bandannas. Me wearing my boxers and a white T-shirt with a gray design of an eagle flying. We sat there for at least ten minutes. Mr Bitters was kind enough to bring a clock. "Nice T-shirt," Sarah commented, trying to start a conversation.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I was so going to get her back, badly. I remembered what Kendall had said. _"Just... Don't be so harsh on her." _I relaxed a bit.

"Hey, what did you do before you did all this singing stuff?" She asked, I could tell she was getting bored. We had been sitting in silence for the last fifteen minutes.

"Well, me and the boys used to play hockey." I replied calmly. She seemed rather surprised.

"Huh, never would have guessed..."

"What about you?" I asked, she looked at me questionly. "Like before acting?" Her face turned grim.

"It's a pretty depressing story, do you still want me to tell you?" I nodded, I mean how bad can it be?

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

_**Past**_

_"That was great honey!" My father said. "I couldn't be any prouder!" he exclaimed, placing his hand on my shoulder. I grinned at my loving father. My mother had passed when I was younger, so know it was just me and my dad. We got into the car and my Dad started driving. My Mom and Dad were in the front while I was in the back. They were still commenting me while we stopped at a red light. "I love you honey," my Dad said, turning back to face me. He grinned at me, I smiled back. "I love you too!" I exclaimed happily. We were finally heading home from my long audition. I was finally getting my first role. "You know what?" He asked me. I cocked my head in confusion. "I was going to tell you as a surprise... But I'll just tell you now. We're going to stay at the Palm Woods!" I was shocked. My smile quickly turned into a grin so big it was probably from on ear to the other. "Oh, thank you so much Dad! I love you so much!" I exclaimed. He chuckled._

_"But for now, we'll just stay at your Aunts and Uncles place, okay? I pouted. "Don't worry, just for a week." He said. I grinned again, although still not as wide as the previous one. We would just have stayed at home but their house was closer to L.A and Mom had passed and Dad gets really upset every time he gets close to our house.  
><em>

_We had stayed there for a week, it was my birthday. We finally head off to L.A. We were heading off at night because it would be a long drive. We had just started heading off when we got to the first intersection. Then suddenly, BAM! A car had completely bashed into the left side of the car, luckily I was sitting in the right. I heard a bloodcurdling scream, I was unsure if it was mine or someone else._

_**Present**  
><em>

"I couldn't remember much after that." I felt a small tear slide down my cheek.

"I'm sorry-" James started. My sadness was burned off by anger.

"Ugh! I hate it when people pity me!" I shouted at him. He looked stunned at my behavior. "People just say 'Oh I'm sorry,' and then just do nothing about it!" I yelled, standing up angrily.

"Oh, well sorry for caring!" He shouted at me. I was slightly taken back, but my anger was still there so I didn't care if Mr Bitters told us to not get the carpet wet. I stomped inside with some water dripping off my Mr Bitters wasn't at his usual desk. I didn't bother waiting for the elevator, instead just going up the stairs angrily. I felt some more tears slide off. _'No!' _I thought angrily. _'If I cry, it'll be two days in a row!' _I would usually never cry, I had taught myself to get through the tough times. I quickly wiped away my tears and opened the door to 2J, pretending to be fine.

Carlos was eating his breakfast, he turned around. "Hey Sarah!" He greeted cheerfully, I don't think he noticed my mood. His face changed to an expression of curiosity, "why are you wearing James' bandannas?" He asked, almost like a innocent puppy. I smiled, at his tone.

"It's a long story," I replied while peeling off some bandannas.

"So? Just tell me it!" He said, his mouth filled with some food.

"Carlos, when people say it's a long story. That usually means they don't bother telling you or it is long." I explained. "And in this case, it's a I-don't-bother." He opened his mouth to say something. "And don't talk with your mouth full." His expression turned into a mix of a frown and a pout. I laughed, Carlos is just funny when he doesn't intend to be. I closed the door, there was an angry shout.

"Hey!" James charged in. "What was that about?" He said, crossing his arms and giving me glare. "And give me back my bandannas!" He shouted. In one swift motion, he took a white, blue and black one off my head. "Hey!" I yelled trying to take it back. "That's my favorite one!" I swiped it back. He stood there, in a slight stance.

"Yes!" He said, pointing at Carlos. Carlos was confused. "See! Sarah likes my bandannas! Why can't you guys?" He said, slinging his arm around my shoulder and pulling. I felt my cheeks warm up, I pushed him away.

"We just don't like them..." Carlos said casually while putting his dishes in the sink.

I peeled the last bandanna off my leg and threw them at James. "Hey!" He stumbled under the new weight of twenty wet bandannas. I went to get the bad of dry bandannas and threw it at hims as well. "NO!" He yelled before they made impact. He had almost collapsed to the ground except he had regained his balance. I laughed again while Carlos helped James up. Camille emerged through from the bathroom with her hair slightly damp from her shower. "Hey Sarah," she greeted. She walked over to where we were and sat down, "why were you laughing?"

"The bandanna thing," I replied through some laughter. That sparked some laughter. James got up and frowned at us. I saw Katie come in.

"Why is James annoyed?" She asked while walking past us. Camille, Carlos and I pointed to the pile of bandannas that were behind James. "Oh," she said while pouring some milk into her bowl of corn flakes. We mostly stood there in silence, the only sound was Katie crunching down on her breakfast. I went to sit down and take out a book to read, it was 'Tomorrow, when the war began.' I had always wanted to read it although I never got round to it. I had just started the first paragraph when I heard James grunt. I watched him carry the load of wet and dry bandannas to his room. He walked passed, he had mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'Stupid Sarah, now I have to reorganize it.' He laughed weakly as he looked at me with an annoyed expression. I quickly darted my eyes away and looked back at my book.

* * *

><p><strong>James' POV<strong>

The last few days had been pretty boring and not to mention, extremely tiring. We had just finished two hours of harmonies and four hours of choreography. "I can't believe Gustavo would make us do so much choreography!" Carlos whined, still slightly worn from the intense dance session.

"Oh, we've been here for ages!" Kendall rolled his eyes. "You must be used to it by now!"

"Well I'm not!" Carlos replied stubbornly, crossing his arms to top the look off. Not like he meant to...

"Well at least we now have a system to cool ourselves down!" I said.

_Flashback_

_One day, it was extremely hot and we had just finished our choreography. We were at home and defending ourselves from the heat. There was a plastic bag filled with marbles on the table in front of us and then Carlos said, "Hey, I'm getting bored... You guys up for a round of marbles?"_

_"Nah," Kendall, Logan and I replied simultaneously. Carlos groaned and reached for the bag anyway. He touched it and quickly pulled his hand away. He grinned. _

_"What?" I asked lazily, fanning myself from the oncoming heat. _

_"Here," He picked up the bag and put it on my arm. It felt so nice! It was surprisingly cool, it felt like when you eat ice cream right after eating a chili... Plain. _

_"Woah!" I perked up out of my chair. _

_We ended up splitting the bag into little packs of four, each bag containing at least thirty or in other words, it was about as big as two computer mouses put side by side. _

_"This is awesome!" Kendall replied, holding the bag of marbles on his back._

_"Hey!" Logan exclaimed, we looked at him curiously."We should put this in the fridge!" His eyes sparked with inspiration. We all grinned, but the only flaw of that plan was that now we had to wait for the marbles to freeze._

_End flashback_

We raced to the fridge and pulled out our own ice pack. "Stop!" We skidded to a halt, Sarah was in a stance with her arms and her left leg held up in defense, she had just closed the refrigerator.. She must have thought that we were going to crash into her.._. _She opened her eyes to see if we had stopped, she sighed thankfully and slowly backed away from us. "Don't do that ever again," she said. She looked pale from the sudden scare she just had.

We were now finally relaxing, I opened out the packet and tipped it down my shirt... It was a pleasantly cold surprise. "Woah!" I arched my back instinctively. The cold was so refreshing, I imagined this was how a flower would feel when it finally got watered after a week of withering. I suddenly got a spark of inspiration. I would toss my frozen marbles on Sarah, I smirked. I wouldn't do it now of course, when she's sleeping. I felt my smirk turn a bit sinister.

**Morning**

I glanced at the clock, it read 7:05. I heard someone turn the shower on. I smiled, that would be Camille. With her being the early bird she is. I got out of bed and went outside. I creeped to the fridge, _'Sarah better not a be a light sleeper...' _I went to the fridge and slowly opened it. I took a quick look at glance at Sarah to see her sleeping peacefully. I grinned, _'well not for long...' _I got out my bag of marbles with my left hand supporting the bottom so it won't make a clinking sound as I walked. I crept over to her and opened the bag slowly so the crinkling of the plastic bag wouldn't wake her. I had finally got it open after what seemed like an hour. My right hand joined my left at the bottom of the bag, I would have to do this quickly if this could work. In one short but swift motion, I tipped the bag upside-down.

It took a few seconds for her to react. I stayed where I was to get a good view of what would happen. Her eyes flung open. "Ah!" She screamed a very high pitch scream. I laughed. She quickly sat up and tried to shoo the little demons away from her nice warm body. She then swept the blanket away and stood up. I couldn't help it anymore, I had broke out in a laughing fit, still watching her priceless reaction. She straightened her back, I had actually got a marble down her shirt! She slightly jumped up until a teal marble fell out.

By this point, I was kneeling down and using her bed/couch as support, I was laughing too hard to notice that she had stopped bounding up and down. "James!" She shouted. I stopped and looked up at her. She had a terrorizing look on her face, she looked down on me. I averted my gaze, _'oh she is definitely not a morning person...' _I had pulled the prank at the worst time possible. "You. Are. A. Jerk!"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFY! Not really though... I hope you guys liked it! I'd appreciate some suggestions but I don't really want any that includes one of them getting hurt... Story suggestions or better yet... Prank suggestions! Anyway, Please review~! <strong>

**P.S Does anyone think Sarah is too Mary Sue? Or in that case, is Mary Sue?  
><strong>

**Click Here**

l

l

\l/


	7. A car heading for me

**Hey :D I hope you liked my last chapter and this one as well! This will continue just after the "You. Are. A. Jerk" scene. I think I may right a epilogue for this but I'm not so sure... So if you want me to then review and tell me. And overall if I get 15 reviews saying I should write an epilogue then I will (One review per person). **

**On with da story!**

* * *

><p><strong>James' POV<strong>

I stood up, I opened my mouth to defend myself... "I hate you!" She screamed at me. She kicked me hard on the shin. I flinched. '_Ow! That seriously hurt!' _I held my shin up to my stomach as I watched Sarah storm off outside. I was going to open my mouth to shout at her but something inside me told me not to. I collapsed onto the couch next to me and put my possibly broken leg adjacent to me, I touched my leg... Luckily, there wasn't a bone crushing pain... Just a one that deserves a flinch... I heard someone come down the stairs. I looked up and saw Kendall coming down. He smiled and greeted me. I grunted and stood up. He looked at me and asked, "hey, where's Sarah?" I once again, opened my mouth but decided not to bust her of kicking me...

"I don't know, I think she went to the lobby..." I replied. She suddenly came through the door. She didn't look as angry as she did before... She smiled.

"Hey Kendall!" She greeted cheerfully. "James," she nodded towards me, losing all enthusiasm. I looked up and saw Camille come out of the shower, with her hair slightly damp.

"Hey guys!" She smiled. "You can go next James." She offered, probably because she knew that I always wanted to go before Sarah... I've been taking a showers earlier now because I was getting really paranoid about Sarah doing something to one of my shampoos or conditioners.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

I watched the jerk walk into his room. _'Thank you that I'm good at acting...' _I had to pretend that I was happy or else Kendall would get all suspicious or worst of all... Katie. It was like she knew us better than ourselves! I got a glass and poured some milk inside while I watched Kendall halfheartedly play a one player version on the mini hockey table. I got some bread from the fridge and put them in the toaster and waited for them to pop out. I sat down, "Camille?" I asked while she walked over. "Do you have any spare scripts?"

"Yup!" She said, getting a bundle of paper from her bag. She passed it to me and sat down next to me, I saw Mrs Knight go out to her new job. "It's about some girl who narrowly escaped a car running over her..."

I saw James emerge from the shower and used this as a chance to get it next.

Once I had finished, it seemed like everyone except me, was at the pool. Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan were at the pool probably relaxing. Although Carlos was probably pulling more stunts than putting his feet up. Camille had gone along as well, probably to spend more time with Logan, despite the fact that she basically lived with him... Katie probably just went there to open another 'V.I.P' area or gamble some more. I put the script down. "You realize you haven't ate breakfast yet right?" I heard James' voice. I turned around to see him leaning on the kitchen counter. "Oh my gosh! You're right!" I exclaimed, I went to retrieve my bread from the toaster. I suddenly grew suspicious. "Why are you here?" I asked, turning around with my cold toast. "I thought that you'd rather relax." I grew cold towards him, remembering our previous 'scene'.

"Well sorry for wanting to apologize," he rolled his eyes. My anger sizzled away. It was nice to no that he isn't always so self-absorbed, although it still wasn't enough to be nice to him. "Sorry..." He said, looking down at his feet. I was slightly taken back. He was actually sorry... Well it still doesn't change the fact that he's a jerk. I got the chocolate spread and laid it out nice and evenly.

"Hmm." I replied nonchalantly. I took a bit out of my bread and sat down. James sighed, although he didn't say anything. I quickly finished my breakfast and headed out to the pool to practice my script, not wanting to be in the awkward atmosphere.

**Next Day**

I had gotten up nice and early but not as early as Camille. Mrs Knight had gone out on a business trip, she had gotten a job on promoting some company and had to go to New York. She had said she would be back in about three days. I frowned, I really didn't bother making meals for seven people for three days. _'Well at least I get to make food for Kendall...' _I've been crushing on him for about three weeks now. Luckily I wasn't as obsessed as Camille... Although Logan and Camille do kind of go together. I waited for Camille to finish as I ate my breakfast. I saw James come down, yawning. I couldn't help but yawn. "You know that ninety percent of people will yawn within five minutes if someone else yawns..." I said to him. He grinned, he stretched his arms and fake yawned. "Haha, nice try but if only works if it's a real yawn," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Aw..." He seemed disappointed.

I've been trying to avoid him but it is kind of hard when you live together... (wow that came out wrong...) "I'm going to the lobby to practice my script," I said awkwardly. I grabbed my script and walked out, I didn't really care about practicing... I just hated the awkwardness I felt when I was in the same room with James alone...

I walked out into the lobby and read the script. I stopped, once again I had got a sudden burst of inspiration. _'I'll need an old shirt, scissors, red paint and an old pair of pants...' _

* * *

><p><strong>James' POV Next Day<strong>

Sarah hadn't been acting as awkward around me as before, more like sinister and dark... I've been even more paranoid than before, like checking if my comb was in my pocket every so often. I'm also still quite guilty about all those other pranks but I mean she deserves them...Right?

School had just finished and Sarah rushed of to her audition while all the others had gone. Camille had gone with the boys to the pool and Katie stayed behind to do some research at school while I just stayed at home. I sighed and collapsed onto the couch and turned on the television. I glanced at the clock. I would have to wait at least twenty minutes before someone came back, and that someone would probably be Sarah... Counting that she just needs to go to an audition while the others will probably lose track of time. I turned my attention back to the T.V.

After the show ended I heard a loud thud outside the door. I glanced at the door and saw that nothing was wrong, _'Meh... Probably just my imagination...'_ I shrugged the matter off. I turned back to the T.V, at that moment I heard someone make an entrance, panting heavily. "Huh?" I turned back to the door and saw Sarah standing. Her clothes was all tattered and had some blood smeared all over them! She clutched her left arm and her hair was all puffy. She looked like she had just gotten attacked by a lion... My mind went blank. "What happened?" I yelled, immediately rushing to her aid.

"There was a car," she panted out while I half dragged her to the couch to sit down. "I just parked and I was coming back and a car just suddenly just came at me!" She said, taking the warm part of the couch where the sun was shining. "It nearly ran me over!" She yelled. I was pacing in the room with my mind racing 100km an hour. _'What am I going to do? Should I call for help?' _

"Are you okay?" That was the first thing I blurted out.

"What! No! I was nearly ran over by a car!" She shouted.

"What should I do? Call the police or the ambulance? Maybe I should just get Logan..." My voice trailed off. I heard her gasp, I spun around to face her.

"W-what if t-t-they"

"What if they what!" I yelled at her.

"What if they come to our apartment!" She yelled, curling up into what seemed like what an armadillo would do when there are predators. My face turned into a mixture of horror, fear and shock. "Ah!" I screamed my where-is-my-hairspray scream. Although it wasn't because of that, it was because one of my friends could die! I panicked. "What should we do!" I shouted, running my fingers through my hair and slightly messing it up.

Sarah uncurled from her pitiful position... And suddenly started laughing like crazy. I froze. "Y-you should have seen that look on your face!" She made out through laughter, pointing at me. I frowned. "What!" I screamed. She continued laughing like there was no tomorrow. She sat up so that she was in the sun, she leaned on her right arm for support. Half of her body was in the sun... She sat there laughing at me. _'She is so cute when she laughs. Wait... no, it's not cute. What am I thinking? _I tired to shake the thought out of my head... But failed..._Oh, who am I kidding? She's adorable...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I changed this chapter like 3 times! And thank you to Mizmal BTR Fan for the last few sentences and for the idea of HOW James would start liking Sarah ;) HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Please review~!<br>**

**P.S I _DO_ take anonymous reviews.  
><strong>


	8. Poems and a taste of your own medicine!

**Hey! Nice to see you guys actually enjoying the story ;)And to the anonymous reviewer:crazyBTR14 . I've tried to make James not be the villain except I don't think that it fits in the story... Sorry, but thanks for your idea anyway ;)  
><strong>

**Anyway, story wise... You're going to spend sometime at the school before the actual prank part starts. Or something along those lines... BUT first, we're going to spend a little time in Sarah's dreams... Dun, dun, dun! xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

_Dreaming_**  
><strong>

_We were at school and we were doing some assignment. The boys, Camille and I were all sitting at some sort of dinner table. Hey? Who said dreams had to make sense? We were just talking and some of us were doing work.  
><em>

_"Hey Sarah?" Camille asked, coming next to my seat. "Could you help me with this?" She pointed to a sheet that she was holding. I nodded and smiled.  
><em>

_"Sure!" I said. I turned to James, who happened to be sitting next to me. "Get out of the chair!" I yelled, pointing to another spot for him to sit at so Camille could sit next to me.  
><em>

_"What?" He protested. "Don't you know that I like-like you!" I was shocked. I just stared at him with wide eyes and my mouth agape. No one seemed to notice this except James and I. I unconsciously started tilting over onto the table in complete and utter surprise._

_End Dream_

I eyes shot open. _'How could I even dream about that?' _I asked myself. I felt my cheeks warm up. _'I do not like him! I like Kendall!' _I argued with myself. But there was one little part of which kept saying, _'yeah...You keep telling yourself that...' _"Ugh!" I sat up. I looked over to see that I woke up before Camille. I got up and grabbed some clean clothes to go and have a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>James' POV<strong>

I was just lying in bed, I didn't really bother getting up. I heard someone turn the shower on. Probably Camille, although I didn't really care. Right now I was more focused on how I could get Sarah back and wondering if I actually like her. But it was mostly how I could get her back. I turned to face a sleeping Carlos... Well that's what I thought... "James?" I flinched. "What do you think we're going to do at school today?"I was shocked... I almost forgot there was school, I looked at the clock to see if I was late. Luckily it was 6:58, we still had about a whole hour till school starts. "I don't know!" I said, slightly annoyed. "I'm not Miss Collins!" Carlos laughed awkwardly. We stayed in silence for about the next few minutes. "Hey Carlos?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?" He said, turning around to face me.

"How do you think I should get Sarah back?" I asked, I was pretty sure that Carlos knew what I was talking about.

"You should give her a taste of her own medicine!" He said, rather excitedly. I was confused. I could tell that Carlos sensed my confusion. "Well in cartoons people always give people a taste of their own medicine." He explained, I was still confused. "Then they learn their lesson!" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Carlos..." I said. I saw is hyper attitude fade. "That is the best idea ever!" He grinned at me. I smiled back. I sat up in bed. "Well I'm going outside and wait for the shower," I said, nonchalantly. I grabbed a black T-shirt and one random pair of jeans. He nodded and turned around on his bed. I opened the door and went down to the living room. I looked down and saw that Sarah wasn't in her bed/couch thing...And that Camille still was. I was shocked, I mean Camille, the super early bird who is always the first up... Isn't up! _'Wait...'_ I paused. _'Then Sarah's in the shower!'_ I panicked. My gut kept saying that she would put something in my shampoo but my common sense kept telling me that she wouldn't pull the same prank twice, and besides, it wasn't her turn to pull the next prank... I sat down on the couch and waited for Sarah to finish her shower. I was thinking about waking Camille up but I just kept thinking that she would think I was Logan and she would kiss me or something...And I really didn't want that to happen...

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Sarah's POV<strong>

I came out the shower wearing a pair of black jeans and my favorite T-shirt with, it had the words 'Girls Rule' along the bottom.**(There's a link in my profile page) **I came out to see James sitting the couch. I blushed, I just couldn't help it. I mean how could you not if you had the same dream that I just had?

I walked over to the kitchen and made my breakfast. Camille and I had gone out to buy some cereal so we didn't need to make breakfast for everyone. I saw James get up to go to the shower. I unconsciously smiled at him walking away. I heard Camille groan. She sat up and looked at the clock, "It's five past seven!" She screamed, jumping out of bed. "I'm going to be late!" She said, grabbing her new clothes and slightly panicking. I laughed.

"Camille calm down!" I yelled. She turned to face me hastily. "You're just late for being early!" I said, cracking up at my lame joke. She frowned and sat down, attempting to calm herself. My laughter died down and I finished the rest of my cereal.

**SCHOOL**

Turns out we were late... James kept hogging the shower, Logan and Katie really wanted to have a shower so it took another twenty minutes for them all to finish. Then Kendall, James, Carlos and Katie didn't eat breakfast, so we had to wait another ten minutes for them to eat. So then Logan and I had to drive everyone to the school to save time. Logan took Kendall, Carlos, James and Camille. While I took Camille.

Camille and I burst through the door to our classroom while Miss Collins was calling the role. "Well I see that everyone is here today!" She said, looking at us nonchalantly and ticking our names off. Camille was happy to find that Logan had saved a seat for her. While I was bummed out that the only seat left was next to James, although I guess it wasn't that bad... Just as long as we don't make eye contact... Something tells me that I'm going to blush every time we do... I looked at him, he was focusing on Miss Collins. I turned my attention back to our teacher. "For English we're going to write some poems!" We heard some groaning come from the class. "But not just any poems!" She yelled dramatically. "We're going to write some meaningful poems!" This time, less people complained. More of us were more intrigued. "For example," she called out, clearing her throat. "Fire and Ice, by Robert Frost." She began reciting the poem.

_Some say the world will end in fire,  
>Some say in ice.<br>From what I've tasted of desire  
>I hold with those who favor fire.<br>But if it had to perish twice,  
>I think I know enough of hate<br>To say that for destruction ice  
>Is also great<br>And would suffice. _

We listened, I could tell there were poem lovers here... Because they were the ones who broke out clapping like madmen. Miss Collins smiled. "You can write similar to this one. Or you may write about grief, life, love, sympathy and sorrow. Just something along those lines."She said, giving us a gesture to start working. We all got out a pad or a book and began writing our poems. I chose to write a poem about grief, death and life. I finished it rather quickly, mostly because my Aunt and Uncle had told me that 'when one dies, they live on in the world. They have just taken another form to live.' **(I got told that a lot when my grandma passed away. And that is not a real quote.) **I suddenly felt an urge to draw something. I took out a spare piece of paper and I looked around for anything interesting I could draw, rather ironically, I started drawing James...

It didn't take long to finish, although there are some flaws but I didn't really mind. It was still overall a great picture. I got bored right after I perfected it. I sighed quietly and leaned back against my chair, that earned a quick glance from James. I blushed, we had made eye contact again. He didn't seem to notice and turned back to his poem. I sat back up and stole a glance at his sheet. I was about to start laughing, his page was completely empty, other than his name written at the top. I got my picture and tucked it under my poem. I started doodling. "Sarah,"we all looked up at Miss Collins. "Why don't you read your poem to the class?" _'This must be some sort of bad day huh?' _I asked myself. I sighed and stood up.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV (again)<strong>

I watched Sarah stand up. We all looked up at her. "Do not stand at my grave a weep, by Sarah Hayes." We all froze at the title. **(Poem is actually by Mary Elizabeth Frye)**

_Do not stand at my grave and weep,_  
><em>I am not there, I do not sleep.<em>  
><em>I am in a thousand winds that blow,<em>  
><em>I am the softly falling snow.<em>  
><em>I am the gentle showers of rain,<em>

Everybody was in some sort of trance.

_I am the fields of ripening grain._  
><em>I am in the morning hush,<em>  
><em>I am in the graceful rush<em>  
><em>Of beautiful birds in circling flight,<em>  
><em>I am the star shine of the night.<em>  
><em>I am in the flowers that bloom,<em>  
><em>I am in a quiet room.<em>

That line is so true, it was one of those situations where you could literately hear a pin drop. I suddenly felt a ridiculous urge to drop a pin...

_I am in the birds that sing,_  
><em>I am in each lovely thing.<em>  
><em>Do not stand at my grave bereft<em>  
><em>I am not there. I have not left. <em>

The class stared at her in awe, unable to speak or move. I was completely astonished that she could write such sorrow poems, I guess her parents are still a touchy subject. I heard someone sniffling. I turned around to see Camille teary eyed. We all broke out in applause, Sarah blushed at sat down. I shot her a smile and I saw her blush grow slightly deeper. Before she put her poem down on her desk, I briefly saw a picture of me staring at my desk. I blushed. _'Sarah drew me! Does she like me?' _My mind drifted to something completely different, _'boy do I look good in that picture...'_

**Saturday**

We've finally finished school for the week and today Mrs Knight was coming back! Logan, Camille, Kendall and Katie had gone to the airport to pick her up while Carlos and I had said 'we were going to do some homework', pssh, like that was going to happen. Carlos had decided to help me with my next prank and luckily, Sarah had stayed here to read her book 'Tomorrow, when the war began'. She said it was really addicting and exciting. She was sitting up where the swirly slide was. Coincidentally, her back happened to be turned so we could do all the dirty business."Alright? Ready?" He asked me hastily. Carlos nodded and put his helmet on and began sneaking outside. I hit the play button on a tape recorder which played a sound of someone screaming, with then a whole lot of gory sounds. Mostly stabbing. I flinched at the sickening sounds. I quickly laid down on the kitchen floor which had red paint smeared on it... "Huh what!" Sarah screamed, practically jumping off her seat. She hastily slide down the swirly slide. She came running to the kitchen when Carlos had just closed the door. That was close!

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah POV (This will be the LAST POV change)<strong>

I quickly ran to where the horrible sounds came from. I gasped at the sight. James was laying on the ground with red smears on his shirt. The left side of his chest had a wound. There was a little puddle of blood around him. I felt tears brim my eyes. "No!" I cried out. _'I just lost a third person that I care about! First Mom, then Dad and now James!' _I felt some tears drop. I collapsed onto my knees. I didn't care if I rarely cried. I just let my tears drop by themselves. I shuffled towards James and I gave him a weak hug. I stood up and wiped my tears away. I looked down and saw that their were red footprints leading to the doorway. My sorrow had burned of by anger and hatred. I grabbed a broom and held it up like a baseball bat. I opened the door and smashed it down on someone that was wearing a familiar black helmet...

* * *

><p><strong>...Honestly I have no 'Yay' or 'Hooray' for this... I'm depressed... I have to stop making Sarah's life SOOO sad D: I also think the chapter was a little drabbly... Tell me what you think. Criticism is appreciated if it is constructive :D And in case you didn't notice, I DID NOT write Sarah's sad poem.<br>**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it ;) Please review~! Yes, I _DO_ take anonymous reviews ;)  
><strong>


	9. Yellow and Floral

**Hey ;) Nice to update again :D Now this chapter will just continue on from the last chapter or else it's kind of a cliffy... Besides the fact that it was supposed to be one xD**

**Okay, so I don't really have a heads up for you this time... So... Yeah... Let the war begin! (See what I did there? *wink wink, nudge nudge*)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah POV<strong>

"Agh!" I heard a familiar voice scream. I froze and looked down to see a Carlos laying on the ground, unconscious. I flipped out.

"..." I stood there in silence and shock. I panicked. _'What should I do! James is on the floor, dead and-' _My thoughts were interrupted by someone talking.

"Oh, that is not good." I turned and glanced at James then quickly turned back to Carlos.

"Yeah I know James, now tell me what we should-" I paused. "James!" I gave him a bear hug. I heard him wheeze.

"I c-can't breathe!" He choked out. You cannot believe how happy I am right now! I released him and saw his clothes all red. I suddenly remembered the last few minutes. I grew angry, I raised the broom to whack it down on him but something inside me made me stop. I kicked him in the shin again, hard. "Ow!" He jumped up and down holding his left leg. "I already have a bruise there and you just made it worse!" I slightly laughed. But he's still not off the hook for this... He stopped and glared at me, although it wasn't just filled with anger... But with another emotion... Possibly, forgiveness? I thoughts was interrupted again with someone groaning. We both looked down to see Carlos finally sitting up. "Ugh... What happened?" He asked looking at us. I laughed. "Oh, you don't want to know..." I said while James pulled Carlos up.

"So!" Carlos said. "How did the prank go?" He asked cheerfully, walking in between us.

"What?" I asked threateningly. I dragged the back of his shirt back.

"Arh" He stumbled back.

"You were involved in this as well?" I shouted at him. Carlos and James laughed awkwardly.

"Heh, yeah... About that..."

"Well I was just going to make James clean up that mess..." I pointed to the mess on the floor. "But since you were in it as well, you can help him!" They whined.

"What, No! But we were, it wasn't our fault-" They were cut off.

"Well, Camille and Sarah have been taking great care of the house and-" We saw Kendall open the door with the others following him. He stopped when he looked at the kitchen. He laughed awkwardly and gave a what-is-that? Look. "You know what, why don't you guys just chill at the pool while I just carry the luggage in?"

"Wha-" Mrs Knight began to protest. Kendall pushed them in the direction of the pool.

"What happened?" He yelled, mostly at James and I. I pointed at James and Carlos.

"I was just helping," Carlos protested. Kendall frowned but still let him off the hook. James glared at me slightly.

"Alright... James didn't I tell you not to pull harsh pranks?" He said angrily. He was acting like our mother... That was a bad thought...

James stayed silent. "Sarah, I know you haven't really played any harsh pranks," I saw James' jaw drop open. Kendall didn't seem to notice since he carried on without glancing at James. "But don't play any harsh pranks..."

"Alright whats going on in here..." We saw Mrs Knight burst in the room as her voice faded when she looked around. She looked fine until she saw the puddle of red smeared on the floor. "Okay who did that!" She pointed to the kitchen floor.

"We did..." Carlos and James replied hesitantly. She threw them a mop, bucket and a towel for them to clean it off. They groaned and rolled up their sleeves for their task ahead.

"Nice lecture by the way!" Katie said, walking past and congratulating Kendall.

"Oh, Thanks..." He paused. "Wait... You were listening!" Katie shrugged.

"Oh, I think you can work it out on you own..." She said deviously. Kendall frowned but didn't protest. I went back to my little spot where I was reading before, I opened the book back up although I wasn't really into it right now... I was concentrating on how I could get James back... You cannot believe how much I wanted to get him back, bad. Although there were two things that held me back.

1. Kendall gave us a lecture and I really hate lectures...

2. There was just something inside that was holding me back...

* * *

><p><strong>James' POV<strong>

_'Ugh... I knew I shouldn't have gone along with Carlos' plan...' _But I knew deep down I knew it was still a good idea. I glanced at Sarah and remembered her reaction when she saw that I was okay. I smiled at the memory, _'I wonder why she was so happy...Maybe she...likes me?' _I blushed slightly before resuming my little punishment. I mopped up the rest of the paint. "Yay! We're done!" Carlos exclaimed happily. I grinned at him. Then... I noticed that some paint had dried onto the floor... "Uh... Carlos..." I pointed to the little dry patch.

"Oh..." He said, looking at the floor, obviously disappointed. He got down and began scrubbing it off with the towel we got given... Not that you could do much with a towel. I glanced up at where Sarah was. I saw that Camille was making her way up to show Sarah something that was on her laptop screen.

"Uh James?" Carlos said, getting my attention. "A little help here?"

"Heh, yeah, sure..." I said, dipping my mop into the bucket and swirling it on the stained floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV<br>**

I was still wondering what I was going to do to get James back, but mostly wondering about what was holding me back... "Hey Sarah," I heard a voice come from my right, I flinched. Camille stood there with her laptop, two pieces of paper and two pens. I smiled lightly, "yeah?" I asked.

"Jo E-mailed me a cool test thing, I thought that you might want to do it with me?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, sure." I replied, I needed to stop thinking so deeply, my brain was starting to hurt... She put the laptop on her knees and moved closer to me so I could see. We both crouched on the ground and slowly began filling it out.

It had pretty lame questions... Mostly just stuff like 'what month was your birthday in' and questions similar to that. I halfheartedly filled it out. Surprisingly, there was only eleven questions. The last one probably was the most interesting... It said 'write down the name of someone that is the opposite gender to you.' _'Um... Okay I'll just put first boy that pops into my head...' _I closed my eyes and wrote down the first person that popped into my head.

For the next few minutes we had just been comparing our answers. We then saw the so called answers to the test."Number ten," Camille said. "Choose your favorite instrument out of guitar, bass guitar, drums or the triangle." She repeated the question.

**a. guitar = eye-catching  
>b. bass-guitar = mellow<br>c. Drums = crazy  
>d. Triangle = simple <strong>

"Huh, I never would have thought that I was eye catching..." I murmured to myself.

"I picked drums...I am not crazy!" Camille shouted. I laughed. "What are you laughing at?" She asked, in a little tantrum.

"Never mind!" I brushed it off, she calmed down and frowned a bit. "Okay question eleven." I read the 'answer'. I froze.

"Hey yay! So true!" Camille exclaimed quietly. She began reading the answer out loud. "You love this person and this person will fall in LOVE with you!" Camille shouted. She showed me her sheet which said Logan. She bounded up and down excitedly. I was still frozen."This quiz is fake!" I cried, scrunching up the paper and throwing it on the ground. Camille was shocked at my behavior. "I'm going to practice my new script, outside!" I said, I needed to take my mind off this stupid quiz. I grabbed my script. I had gotten a new script from my last audition, although I didn't get the role, they gave me a suggestion. So I took it.

* * *

><p><strong>Camille's POV (That's a change xD)<strong>

I was shocked at her reaction, I knew that she had gotten a new script but why would she get angry over something so lame. Everyone watched her storm out, they all seemed as surprised as I was... Except James, he seemed more worried than shocked, although he got out of his little trance when Carlos began whining about James not helping. I smiled a bit at their little debate of who was doing more work.

My curiosity took over as I picked up the scrunched piece of paper up and unfolded it. I skim read it until I reached the bottom. She had written James... _'Oh, we are going to have a lot to talk about tonight...' _I smirked. I smiled at put it in my pocket. I heard Sarah's angry footsteps trail away. I sent Jo a response to her E-mail. I pressed send and turned my laptop off.

_'Jo, something tells me that James is going to get a girl soon...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

I stormed out. I heard some voices arguing.

"I bet that you can't take a picture of a teenage boy wearing a dress!" I heard a male voice yell.

"Oh yeah? Well let's just see about that!" I heard a more younger and high-pitched voice. _'I should stop eavesdropping on people...' _I stood still waiting for them to continue. I took a peek to see who it was. But all I saw was Katie storming back. "Ah!" We both yelled in surprise as we bumped into each other.

"Sarah!" Katie exclaimed. "I need you help!" I knew where this was going. "I need a picture of a boy weari-" I put my hand out to stop her.

"I'm way ahead of you," I said slyly. We both smirked, except for the fact that hers was more evil...

**Next Day**

Katie and I had plotted a genius plan... Apart from the fact that I was going to do most of the work. But it was worth it if this was going to be a prank. And the best part was that we had picked had gone out to nice yellow floral dresses for him to wear... I mean I didn't want him to wear one of my dresses... I'd never wear it again. It had orange flowers spotted over it and a nice white bow around the waistline.

Camille had finished her shower and now she had to rush off to her audition and sadly, she would have to miss his reaction. But it didn't really matter because we were going to take a picture of him anyway. Katie, like her devious self, has 'somehow' got the lock on the bathroom door to not lock so I could sneak in...

"Alright Sarah, now go!" Katie pointed to the bathroom door. I blushed.

"Uh... You realize I'm kind of invading his personal spa-"

"Just do it!" She yelled. I surrendered. I really didn't want her to pull out her trademark 'puppy eyes'.

I sighed. I slowly twisted the knob and walked quietly inside the bathroom... I quickly placed one of the summer dress on the floor and took the rest of his dumped clothing. "Is someone there?" He asked, I froze and dropped his clothes and his towel. "Uh... What are you doing here?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. He drew the shower curtain back. His hair was flattened on his head, he looked strange but still cute in a weird way...

"Uh-I-um I lost my uh... I just lost my scrunchy and I thought it might be in here?" It was more like a question although James didn't seem to mind nor notice. "And apparently it's not here...So I'll be on my way out now..." He nodded and closed the curtains closed again. This time I quietly picked up his unneeded clothes, clean clothes and towel outside.

I slammed the door closed. I sighed in relief to be out of there. I dumped the clothes on the couch and I sighed again. "Well how did it go?" Katie asked cheekily. I frowned at her.

"I'd rather not tell you." I said while walking past her. She shrugged and got the camera ready.

"SARAH!" I heard a familiar voice shout angrily, I couldn't help but smirk. He barged out the door wearing the yellow floral dress. Katie clicked the camera. "What!" I was beginning to regret this, he wasn't too happy about this. "Yes!" Katie exclaimed, rushing to the lobby to show Mr Bitters. It was either because she was exited about proving him wrong or because she didn't want to explain things to James.

I'm going to go with the second one.

James glared at me. I shifted uncomfortably and passed him back his clothes. He got changed quickly. I was waiting for Katie to come back, but something told me that she was going to come back until two hours passed by...

James and I just mostly stayed in awkward silence. I took out my book to read but I wasn't able to really get absorbed into the book, I would just keep nervously glancing at James. Occasionally I would catch him staring at me nonchalantly. It was a little creepy... "James, could you stop staring at me?" I asked after twenty minutes of silence. He seemed to blush slightly. We sat through another five minutes, not talking. "Why did you get Katie's help?" He asked, almost jealous.

"Well actually," I corrected. "I was helping her."

"How?" He asked curiously.

I quickly explained to him. "I see," he said monotonously. "That's still not fair..." I laughed at his childish behavior.

"Why?"

"Because Katie is diabolical and I got Carlos..." I arched an eyebrow. He seemed to register this, "Carlos just isn't the evil kind..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I'm REALLY happy that I could get it done by today ;) But yeah, thanks to all my reviewers ;)And I need some ideas on how Sarah and James can start REALLY liking each other. (love) I'm going through a heavy stage of Writers Block so yeah... And does anyone think that I should have a chapter of Camille and the others trying to get them together? PLEASE TELL ME!<br>**

**Please review~! I take anonymous reviews as well ;)**

**And just so you guys know... The story is approaching the end... With only possibly 3 chapters left (if you guys tell me to write a chapter about just them trying to get James and Sarah together) So be sure to R&R!  
><strong>


	10. A note

**Hey, sorry, this is an authors note... Sorry for all of those who thought that this was a chapter. Trust me, I hate authors notes as well but I REALLY NEED PEOPLE TO READ THIS! **

**Okay, so I'm not sure if you've read about it in my little author comments at the end of each chapter, I have two questions for all you guys.**

**1. I have been talking about writing an epilogue to this story, if you want me to just put it in a review or a PM. **

**2. And I've also been thinking about adding a chapter where there is NO pranks and it's just a chapter about Camille and the BTR boys(un-including James) trying to get James and Sarah together. This is the same as the last one, if you want me to have a chapter like that, just send me a PM about it or leave it in a review ;). **

**And also a BIG thank you to MizmalBTRFan, BadLuckGrl13, Ireland Maslow, Soul surfer1, klydo, iluvBTR166, Koolkat5, supergirl616, HungerGamesAddict, Nicoleeeee-wuvs-you, frecklefaceknows, mandy124, crazyBTR14, Allison, Riza Tukudo, VampireExpert101, Ashely, Alley Petifier for reviewing my story and also to everyone that I didn't list because I didn't see their username xD:D And also a BIG thanks to all the people who have added this story to their favorites and alerts. And also to the people who have added me as a favorite author and alert.**

**THANK YOU! And PLEASE answer my questions... I would appreciate some ideas on HOW they try and get Sarah and James together. I'll give you credit at the end of the chapter.  
><strong>


	11. A quick truce and for a good reason too

**Hey, just want to quickly thank everybody who reviewed and BadLickGrl13, here's your shout out ;) Also a thanks to Ireland Maslow who helped me come up with this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Big Time Rush. I only own Sarah and the plot if Let the war begin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Camille's POV<strong>

I walked in to see James and Sarah laughing, I smiled at the sight. _'Who would have thought that they like each other...'_ I would have to tell the others about this... Sarah looked up at me, "hey Camille!" She greeted me cheerfully.

"Hey guys," I put my stuff on a seat that wasn't taken.

"So did you get the part?" James asked.

"No, sadly." I replied, slightly sad now. "Well it was still nice to see my friends laughing together!" I exclaimed. They looked at exchanged glances and looked back at me.

"What do you mean?" Thy both said in unison. I laughed.

"Well, you guys basically only talk when you're either arguing or yelling at each other..." I said, Sarah avoided my gaze while James laughed awkwardly.

"Heh... Yeah, I guess..." He mumbled.

The atmosphere started to feel awkward. "You know what?" I said, slowly backing away... I hated awkward spaces. "I'm just going to wake the others up now... Bye!" I darted off into their rooms. I heard Sarah begin to protest but by that time, I was gone...

I had darted into Kendall's and Logan's room. Logan groaned, "w-what time is it?" He asked sleepily. Kendall sat up in his bed.

"What are you doing here Camille?" He asked with a annoyed tone.

Within a short amount of time, I had explained everything to them. "So how are we going to get them together?" Logan asked.

"Well first, we need to get them to somehow pause their little prank war, then we have to set them up on a blind date and-" Kendall cut me off.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" He asked, arching an eyebrow at me. I sighed.

"It's a blind date! Remember?" I asked.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get them to agree to go on one?" Logan questioned. I sighed.

"Never mind that... Anyway, we set them up on a blind date then bam!" I punched my hand for effect, "we're done...'' They agreed, but we decided we would sort out the flaws later. "Now...I'm just going to tell Carlos now..." I backed out of the room... For no particular reason...

After about ten minutes of pointless explaining and repeats, I had finally got Carlos to understand what we were trying to do. "Oh, right!" Carlos smiled. "But how-"

"Ugh!" I flung my arms up in frustration. "Just go and ask Kendall or something!" Carlos tilted his head.

"Okay, I'll just go ask James-" I interrupted him again.

"No, don't ask James or Sarah." I frowned. He nodded and he opened his mouth to say something. "Don't ask!" I stopped him. He closed his mouth.

"Okay... Now... Do you mind going outside my room?" He asked. I widened my eyes in surprise, I had almost forgotten I was standing in his room.

"Heh heh... Yeah sure," I got outside to escape the awkward situation. I came outside to see James and Sarah just eating some breakfast while Mrs Knight made some more pancakes.

"Hey, has anyone seen Katie?" I asked curiously. I saw James and Sarah stiffen.

"Uh...She-just-um she just went to the lobby," Sarah stuttered.

"Yeah, she went to um..." James began.

"She went to open a V.I.P area again!" Sarah finished. I shook the matter off, Katie was always doing that.

For the next few hours Mrs Knight had to keep disappearing and back to do some more work. She was really taking her new job seriously. "Hey James?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"I think you should go on a blind date..." I said awkwardly. "And now you have a chance to get a girlfriend!" I could swear the Sarah was jealous right now.

"But-" James began, only to be interrupted by Carlos.

"Yeah! I mean you're always complaining about not having a girlfriend..." Carlos' voice trailed off. James slightly frowned at this comment. James opened his mouth to protest, but I wasn't going to let that happen. "Come on!" I grabbed his arm and lead him to my laptop where you could 'sign up' for a blind date.

"I'll do it too!" Sarah suddenly said. I smirked, _'someone is getting jealous...' _

For the next ten minutes they had been filling out a test on a fake website that Logan had briefly put together. And apparently, it 'says' it will pair you up with someone who gets the most matches. "That was easy!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yeah!" James said happily. "All the questions were about me!" Sarah laughed at this remark. I was pretty sure that Sarah and James had almost forgotten about their little war. Keyword:_ almost_. Then I noticed James seemed deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" I asked suspiciously. He smirked.

"Oh just how to get _someone _back..." He pointed at Sarah. She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Oh well-" I interrupted her... I was interrupting a lot of people today...

"Why don't you guys truce until both of your date ends!" Logan suggested. Sarah and James exchanged glances.

"No!" they said in unison, I frowned at this.

"Well you don't want to be messing up each others dates would you?" I asked.

"Yes, we do!" I sighed. _'Well that's one thing they have in common... They're both stubborn...' _

"Alright James, if I buy you a new can of Cuda... Will both of you go into truce?" Kendall asked... More like bribed.

"Sure!" He said, not even taking a second to think. Sarah groaned.

"James!"

"What? I get a free can of Cuda!" She frowned. "Cuda! Free!...Cuda!" I smirked.

"Well you guys are on truce, so now shake on it." I said. Sarah sighed but she still shook his hand nonetheless. I smiled. _'Step one, complete!'_

**Few hours later...**

Within the next hour, Sarah had gone to her audition while James and Carlos went to the pool. That left Logan, Kendall and I to set up the plan.

We browsed the answers they had filled in and noticed that they actually had quite a lot in common.

1. They're both stubborn...Although that doesn't really count..

2. They both like Pepsi.

3. Sarah likes bandannas, but she's not obsessed...

4. They have rather similar sense of humor...

And they also balance each other out.

1. Sarah is pretty quick-witted while...James... Well I think you know...

2. Sarah isn't as obsessed about her hair as James.

3. James is the type who doesn't like to commit while when Sarah begins something, she'll finish it off.

And luckily, Sarah isn't too feminine... Because she considers herself to be pretty tomboyish. Preferring to spend her money on things she actually needs and not things like makeup or shoes. While James will probably go around buying countless numbers of Cuda products. "You know... I'm starting to think that your plan will actually work!" Kendall stated.

"Thanks!" I registered the slight insult behind it. "Hey! What do you mean by that?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Nothing!" Kendall shook his hands in his defense. "I was jus-"

"Hey, why don't you guys stop arguing and actually come up with a way of them going on a blind date?" Logan interrupted. I smiled at him.

"Sure! I think they should have a nice picnic in the starlight and-" I was cut off.

"James' quiz said that he doesn't mind where he goes and Sarah wants to go to a nice restaurant." Kendall cut me off.

"Heh...Yeah, sorry 'bout that..." I voice trailed off.

For the next few minutes we were depending on Carlos to keep James occupied. And also on a long queue in the auditions so Sarah would take longer to get back. We had come up with a genius plan... Now all we had to do was put it into action...

**Tonight**

All of us had gone to bed. "Hey Sarah?" I asked her.

"Yeah?"

"What do you like in a guy?" I asked, I needed to know if her description fit James at all...

"Well... I guess, all the main attributes like caring and stuff..." I arched an eyebrow.

"That's all?"

"No, I guess willing to stand up for me, he has to except the fact that I won't change myself for him and he has to just be overly just has a happy aura or funny. Oh, and it would be cool if they're good at music or art." She answered.

"So maybe one of the Big Time Rush boys?" I taunted. I saw her face turn a rather dark shade of red, she stayed silent and laid down on her bed/couch. I smirked, "so it's true?" I asked mockingly. She blushed again.

"You know what?" She said, "why don't we just try and get some sleep?" She asked. I continued smirking, _'well, she definitely likes James...' _I just decided to play along.

"Yeah... I'm getting pretty sleepy, night." I said, laying down and pulling the blankets over me.

**Blind date night...**

We were all going to participate in our awesome plan... I had done some research and a restaurant nearby was holding one of those masked parties... So we had gotten a reserved table for James and Sarah at seven. And luckily, they didn't have to dress formal, so they didn't need to wear dresses and suites... Then Logan would be the 'driver', first he would drive James to the restaurant then Sarah. Carlos will be the one the gives them mask. And Kendall would be the 'waiter'.

It was raining so they definitely had to drive, but James still brought his rain-jacket and Sarah still brought along her umbrella. They drive wasn't long, I had gotten to get dressed as well, mostly to watch their progress and we were going in the same car. Logan had already sent James and Sarah, he was now just driving me there as well. "Thanks Logan!" I said, getting out of the car, he nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. I went to the front doors of the restaurant and saw Carlos wearing a mask while handing out masks. **(That's confusing, isn't it?) **He handed me one. "Good luck Camille," he whispered. I smiled and put on a pink sparkly mask. I opened the doors and stepped inside the Italian restaurant .

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV <strong>

I had just got in a waiter uniform, we were really lucky that the owner understood what we were doing...

I saw that James and Sarah had sat down. We had gotten Carlos to give Sarah and James a royal blue mask so I could tell it was them. There was only two royal blue masks so it must be them. Now, because they didn't know who the other was, they actually were talking and laughing! I smiled, the plan was working. I looked over to wear one of those fake mustaches was, hey, if you wanted to be disguised, you may as well have fun doing it right?

* * *

><p><strong>James' POV<strong>

I saw a waiter head over to us. "So what's you name?" I heard the lady ask from the opposite side of the round table.

"I'm James," I replied, smiling at the anonymous girl.

"And your last name?" She asked curiously.

"Diamond, James Diamond!" I exclaimed happily. I saw her stiffen.

"James? James!" I was confused, what was she so worked up about. I smiled, _'she must be a fan!' _I thought. "I knew something was familiar about you!" I was confused know...

"Huh?"

"You still don't know?" She exclaimed angrily, but not loud enough to draw attention from the other customers. "I'm Sarah!" I froze, as she did, I felt some butterflies in my stomach rise. We sat in silence.

"Hello, what would you like madam?" I saw a waiter come. He looked a bit familiar about him...

"I'd like a ride out of this place!" Sarah said, slumping back into her chair with her arms crossed. _'Aw... She looks cute when she's throwing a little tantrum...' _I blushed but still shook the thought out of my head. "Yeah! I'd like one too!" I exclaimed, I couldn't let her know that I was actually slightly liked this little date... The waiter bent down and whispered into my ear.

"You know... I saw someone looking at her..." He gestured to Sarah... I immediately sat up and scanned around for who it might be.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

I saw the waiter whisper something in James' ear. James sat up straight and looked around for something, the waiter must have said something like 'watch out, someone has a gun pointed to your head'. I laughed, that earned me a curios look from James. I felt some butterflies in my stomach. _'Why am I getting nervous?' _I frowned thoughtfully. I widened my eyes in shock... _'Oh, don't tell me that I lov-'_

* * *

><p><strong>James' POV<strong>

We had finished our food, and I've noticed that Sarah has had a constant blush on her face.

Sometimes I would lose myself in her eyes... I mean, the dim, orange lighting really made a nice contrast with her green eyes. _'Oh, it better not be because of that jerk...' _I looked around the room again. "The rain's getting worse... We should head back." Sarah said, breaking our silence.

"What about that driver guy?" I asked.

"Well that's why I bought my umbrella and why you bought your jacket," she stated.

"Touche..." She laughed..._'She should laugh more often...'_

"You don't even know what 'touche' means!" She said.

"Yeah I do!" I defended myself.

"What does it mean then?" She raised an eyebrow.

"...Okay I don't know... I just heard Logan use it..." My voice trailed off. She laughed again.

I saw a girl wearing a pink mask with glitters standing with the waiter that served us, they were both staring at me... I suddenly felt uneasy, "let's go...'' I dragged Sarah's arm protectively.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Turns out that I'm going to have just 2 more chapters ^_^ I actually might just have ONE MORE chapter... So be sure to R&amp;R! And just so you know, EliLover... You actually nearly guessed what happens! You were 12 right, they did get a truce! I was just writing the story, and I read your review and I kind of freaked out, cause you almost predicted what would happen! Lol.  
><strong>

**Please review~! :D  
><strong>


	12. Sneezing and losing money

**Hi everybody! Hi Dr Nick! Lol... Sorry bout that... I got bored xD. And to Sarah, my anonymous reviewer:**

**Sarah,**

**o.O I am shocked to see that I've created a character JUST like you... But just in case any of you were wondering... I have based Sarah off me... Although the only difference, I don't have green eyes xD. But yeah... It's kind of freaky that Sarah is like you...**

**And no, I'm not one of your friends cause I don't have a friend named Sarah. I don't even KNOW anyone named Sarah, at my school or in my family...**

**Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

Before James and I headed outside, I noticed that he was being all nervous all of a sudden. I frowned thoughtfully, _'I wonder what's wrong?' _He put on his rain-jacket and I got ready to open my umbrella, we went outside but I decided I wouldn't need my umbrella right now because it wasn't raining that heavily, still it was getting pretty heavy. But I don't really care, I like the rain. I heard James mumble something while he pulled on his hoodie. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that." He looked at me with a confused expression. We began walking back.

"Huh?" I frowned. "Oh, right..." He laughed. "I don't like the rain." I was shocked, how could someone not like rain? Well I guess a lot of people can... But still!

"What? Why?" I turned and looked ahead.

"Why? Isn't it obvious?" He replied. "It messes up my hair!" He exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I joined his laughter. We were about four of three blocks away from the Palm Woods, I picked up my pace. Usually when I'm enjoying the rain, I would not notice that I'm slowly getting a cold, I didn't want to get a cold right now... I heard some shuffling from the bushes beside us, I expected for someone to be there, but nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Camille's POV<strong>

The moment Kendall and I saw that James and Sarah were heading outside, we changed into some camouflage gear with our trademark 'bush/shrub' hat. By the time we had found them, Sarah was sneezing every five minutes or so. "Yes the perfect chance!" I said quietly.

"For what?" Kendall asked curiously.

"James should give Sarah his jacket!" I smiled at the thought. Kendall chuckled at this.

"That is so clichéd!" He said. I frowned.

"So, it's still cute!" I smirked. "I bet five bucks he will!" Kendall did the same.

"Oh, it's on!" We watched them, concentrating on our bet than what they were talking about.

Sarah sneezed again. "You okay?" I heard James ask.

"Yes!" I whispered under my breath, I crossed my fingers. "Come on...''

"Oh, quit it." Kendall said, smirking. "He's not-" He paused, it was my turn to smirk now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

I felt warmth engulf me as I felt something drape over my shoulder. "Huh?" I looked up at James who now was missing his jacket. I looked over my shoulder and saw that he had given me his jacket to wear. I blushed, "this is so clichéd, you know!" I took it off. I don't like people giving me things that I didn't need, I stuffed it back in his chest. I had a slight feeling of guilt giving it back. He stayed silent but still put it over my shoulders again. "James, I don't need it!" I yelled, taking it off again. I sneezed, again.

"Well that sneeze says otherwise!" He said stubbornly, I heard him laugh weakly.

"Ha ha ha!" I said sarcastically. I just kept it so he could just stop it... But I know somewhere deep down, I really liked this. I blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

"I'd like the five now." I heard Camille say. I frowned and pulled out five dollars from my pocket and put it in her hand angrily. I looked to see where they were. They were getting pretty close to the Palm Woods.

"We better get back!"

"Huh?"

"Well, if we're not there when James and Sarah get back, then they'll think somethings wrong!" I said, using my 'duh' done.

"Right... Why didn't you tell me?" She said, getting up and starting to run back, I did the same.

"I just did!" I said.

"Good point..." Her voice trailed off. We raced back to the apartment.

By the time we got back, we had to change pretty quickly so it didn't look like we've been in the rain. I mean, we were pretty soaked... "Alright, Kendall!" I heard Katie shout through the door to my room while I was getting changed. "What were you, Camille, Logan and Carlos doing?" I heard her yell, she is really mature for her age...

"We were trying to get James and Sarah together!" I said, opening the door and stepping outside in my dry clothes. Katie looked a little shocked.

"Did it work?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know... I think it did..." She nodded. She was going to say something but the door flung open. We all turned to see Sarah and James standing in the doorway, soaked. Sarah sneezed...Again... Mom's 'mother instincts' must have taken over because she rushed over to Sarah and stuffing a thermometer in her mouth."Mmm!" She tried to scream, but failed. Mom, felt James' forehead. "James, go get changed." James nodded and headed up into his room. Mom rushed off and grabbed some dry clothes for Sarah to wear. "Sarah, go into the bathroom to change," Mom said while taking out the thermometer. "Oh, that's pretty high..." I heard her murmur. She went off to her room, probably to get some blankets for Sarah.

Katie and I made our way to the couches where Logan was doing some homework while Camille was asking him some questions about her maths homework. Carlos was raiding the fridge for some corndogs that Mom had picked up earlier... Although I'm pretty sure that she isn't stupid enough to leave the packet out in the open. "Katie, you got a help us to get James and Sarah together." I whispered to her. Logan and Camille looked up and nodded madly.

"It's Jarah," she corrected. I was confused. **(Made up by MiiMyselfandTime, I just used it cause I didn't bother typing in 'James and Sarah' all the time... xD)**

"Jarah?" Camille questioned

"What?" She defended her self. "It's James' and Sarah's name combined." I thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah..." I smiled.

"Pretty creative!" Logan exclaimed, Katie grinned.

"Okay, you going to help or what?" I was depending on her to agree. Katie sighed.

"Okay, but what's in it for me?" She crossed her arms.

"Uh, um..." I racked my brain for anything she might want. "I'll give you twenty bucks!" She thought for a moment.

"Make it thirty and we have a deal." She held her right hand out, waiting for her payment

"Deal!" I grabbed my wallet and pulled out a twenty and a ten and gave it to her, I had just lost thirty five dollars in a day... She smirked and stuffed it in her pocket before Mom got back.

James emerged from his room with his hair slightly damp. He was combing it to get it back to normal. "Hey James," I greeted.

"Hey," he mumbled. He was probably concentrating more on his hair than me. I didn't mind though, that was just typical James. He came and sat down next to me. We mostly sat in silence, the only sound was Logan and Camille's occasional talking. Mom came out of her room with about five to ten blankets while Sarah came out. "Sarah, you can stay in my room until you get better," Mom wrapped Sarah up with a blanket.

"Hey!" I heard Katie yell. "It's my room too!" Mom shrugged. Sarah made her way into their room. "Fine! Let me just get some stuff." Katie began walking to her room. While she was on her way, she did the worst thing someone could ever do...

Take James' lucky comb.

"What?" James screamed. Katie ran off to her room, she turned around and winked at me. I was more confused than I could ever be. "Give that back Katie!" James rushed after her. Katie stopped outside her rooms door and just stood there. _'Move Katie!' _I panicked, James is going to kill her! "You want it?" She swayed it back and forth, while James' eyes did the same.

"Yes!" She opened the door.

"Then go get it!" She probably did the worst thing, she threw it inside her room...

"Ah!" James let out a quick high pitched scream. I chuckled at the high sound he just made. He rushed inside the room. Katie pulled out a lock and jammed it onto the door handle. "Got it!" I heard James exclaim happily. He tried to open the door, he shook the handle and soon enough, he was banging on the door. "Katie! Let me out!" Katie laughed. She made her way down the stairs. "Nice, Baby Sister!" I high-fived her. "Now 'Jarah' is stuck in the same room!" We both smirked while Mom stood in the kitchen, stunned at what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, thanks for reading! :D I'm pretty proud of this chapter...Despite that it's quite corny... But other wise, I'm REALLY happy with this chapter :D The only sad thing is that THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! Wah... But I'm really glad that you guys have actually read my story up to this point ;) Honestly, I would have given up if you guys didn't read!<br>**

**Please review~! (You should now more than ever... Cause it's the second to last chapter!)**

**P.S I will give another shout out to all the people at the end of the story, so be sure to review if you want to be included!  
><strong>


	13. Awkwardness

**HELLO! So I've decided to split the ending into two chapters. One in Sarah's POV and one in James' POV. You can choose whos chapter that you want to read, but you will still read Sarah's POV anyway because I've decided to be cheeky and only have the ending in her POV xD.**

** Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Because this is THE LAST CHAPTER! I hope you enjoy this chapter!... (OMG, what am I? A TV host?)**

**THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ THIS FAR! :D **

**Now, Let the war end! (See what I did there? Lol, I'm SOO funny!...Yes... I know I'm weird...)**

* * *

><p><strong>James' POV<strong>

"Katie! Let me out!" I didn't get a response I sighed and turned around to see Sarah lying on Mrs Knights bed with her eyebrows raised.

"Okay..." She rolled around. I sighed again and flopped down on Katies bed.

"They better not keep us in here for the whole night!" I exclaimed, annoyed. I sat up and saw that Sarah had turned around to face me. She closed her eyes and sighed like I did.

"Heh, yeah." I don't think she understood the problem.

"Sarah I don't think you understand..." I said, trying to explain the situation to her. She looked at me curiously, _'aw...she looks cute like that...' _I shook the thought out and continued. "If we're locked in here for the whole day-" She cut me off.

"Aw... Is wittle James scared of catching a cold?" She said in a baby tone. I frowned.

"No, if we get locked in here for a day, we're going to have to sleep in the same room!" I said. She blushed.

"I didn't think about that..." Her voice trailed off. I smiled, I'd out smarted her... She rolled over so that she was facing the wall. I continued smiling and got up and just paced around the room.

Then suddenly I heard Sarah gasp. I twisted around to face her. She sat up. "They set us up on a blind date!" She exclaimed. It was my turn to be confused. She seemed to register this. "Think about it! It was Logan who drove us there cause he's the only one other than me who can drive." I nodded, she continued on. "Kendall was the waiter, that's why he seemed familiar!"

"Oh yeah!" I was starting to pick up the pieces now. "And then Camille was the person wearing the pink mask!" She frowned thoughtfully.

"Camille was there?"

"Yeah, when I dragged you out, I saw someone standing next to the waiter that served us. Which was Kendall." She grinned.

"Then what about Carlos?" She asked. We thought for a while on this one. He wasn't there for the whole time. _'This feels like we're solving a murder case...' _I smirked. "I got it!" I heard Sarah shout. "He must be the one who handed out the masks!"

"But that could have been anyone!" I argued. I

"Yes, but how come we were the only one that had royal blue masks?" I thought back to the restaurant.

"Oh yeah..." I smiled, _'wow... Sarah's good at this...' _

"And Kendall had only served one table, which was ours. And he knew it was us because only we had royal blue masks!" I grinned.

"You know... If you didn't have a cold... I'd hug you...'' I saw her blush slightly.

"Thanks..." Her voice trailed off. "But we should get them back... You think so?" She looked at me questioningly. I couldn't let her think that I liked her so I had to play along, as much as I didn't want to.

"Yeah!" I said, I faked some excitement into my voice. I punched my palm angrily. I turned around to that my back was facing her. _'Ugh... Why can't I just tell her that I like her... Maybe I should just hint that I like her...' _"Sarah... What do you look for?"

"In what?" I sat down on Katies bed again. I hesitated.

"In a guy..." I said, it almost had no audio to it. But that didn't stop Sarah from hearing it. I would have looked at her but instead I turned away to hide my blush. We sat in silence for a while until she spoke up. "Well I've already told Camille so I'll just quote what I said."

"Yeah, sure." I took a quick glance at her and then my eyes darted back to the door.

"Well, all the main attributes like caring and stuff . They willing to stand up for me, he has to except the fact that I won't change myself for him and he has to just be overly just has a happy aura or funny. Oh, and it would be cool if they're good at music or art. And unquote. That was almost word by word." I looked at her to see that she was still facing the wall.

We sat in silence, although it wasn't awkward. Something like the silence when you walk into an empty room, not awkward but quite welcoming. I looked at the clock, I was surprised that it was already 10:24pm. "Well I better get to sleep..." I laid down. There was just something strange on laying down on your best-friends-little-sisters-bed to sleep. And the fact that Sarah was going to be in this room to sleep isn't really helping...

I heard Sarah's breathing even out. I sighed. How could she actually get to sleep...When there is a boy in the room! I sat up and walked over to her. I sat down next to the bed and closed my eyes. I leaned the right side of my head on the bed and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Morning... (Be warned! The end is coming near... And no, I don't mean they're going to die xD)**

I sleepily opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep away. I stood up and yawned. "Mmmmn," I heard Sarah mumble. I turned around. "No!" I froze, she must be having some type of bad dream... "Dad...Don't go..." Her voice trailed off. I saw a tear slip down her cheek. _'Is she dreaming about her...Past?' _I just stood there, mostly unsure of what to do. She whimpered. "No..." Her voice would keep cracking. "Not James too..." Her voice trailed off. _'I'm going to die?... Oh that's not good.' _She rolled over and grabbed my arm. I froze. She then just tugged me down, I almost fell on top of her! I blushed, I had almost never been this close with a girl before... Okay, scratch that. But I've never been this close with a girl that I actually like!

She wasn't really just grabbing my arm now, she was actually kind of hugging me... She started crying into my chest. _'Wow...Must be a tough dream, huh?'_ I put my arm around her waist with the other hand on her shoulder. "Don't go..." She would just keep whispering that. "I love you..." I stiffened. _'No...She's just talking about her Dad...' _"James..." I turned even more red, except I don't really thing that's possible. She continued crying.

"Hey...It's okay... It's okay, Sarah." I just kept telling her. I felt her stir after about two minutes. She looked up at me, with her eyes slightly bloodshot.

"Thanks James..." She murmured, her voice was slightly muffled by my shirt. I don't think she realized what she had just said before. I replayed the scene in my head. _'I love you...James...' _Sarah dipped her head back into my chest.

We stayed in the embrace for what felt like an eternity. **(That's SO cliche...) **I spoke up. "Sarah?" She looked up at me ever so adorably.

"Yeah?"_ 'Oh, who cares! I'm just going to get this over with!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Lol xD I've decided to be cheeky... You're going to have to read Sarah's POV if you want to see the end! And be sure to read the whole of her POV, cause then you get to see what her dream was about ;) And turns out that THIS chapter is OFFICIALLY the SECOND to last chapter xD<br>**

**Please review~! I'll update the next chapter soon!  
><strong>


	14. Awkwardness in Sarah's POV, plus ending

**Hey! How are you guys today? Alright, so this is the OFFICIAL ending of 'Let the war begin!' Sadly... But yeah, this chapter will NOT continue from where the last chapter left off. This chapter will carry on from 'Sneezing and losing money'. And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE take the time to read this chapter COMPLETELY!**

**Okay... Now, on with the story! Away!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

"Katie! Let me out!" James didn't get a response, he sighed. I raised my eyebrows. _'That was pretty weird...'_

"Okay..." I rolled around. I heard him sigh again and fall down onto Katies bed. I rolled around again to face him.

"They better not keep us in here for the whole night!" He exclaimed, annoyed. He sat up.

"Heh, yeah." I mean, really. What was the worst that could happen?

"Sarah I don't think you understand..." He said, trying to explain the situation to me. I looked at him curiously. "If we're locked in here for the whole day-" I smirked and cut him off.

"Aw... Is wittle James scared of catching a cold?" I said in a baby tone, mocking him. He frowned at me.

"No, if we get locked in here for a day, we're going to have to sleep in the same room!" He yelled. I felt my cheeks warm up.

"I didn't think about that..." . I rolled over so that I was facing the wall. I heard him start pacing around the room.

I gasped. I sat up as he turned sharply to face me. "They set us up on a blind date!" I shouted. He looked confused. "Think about it! It was Logan who drove us there cause he's the only one other than me who can drive." He nodded approvingly and I continued on. "Kendall was the waiter, that's why he seemed familiar!"

"Oh yeah!" He was starting to see where I was going. "And then Camille was the person wearing the pink mask!" I was a little confused.

"Camille was there?"

"Yeah, when I dragged you out, I saw someone standing next to the waiter that served us. Which was Kendall." I smiled at him. _'He isn't that bad at this..'_

"Then what about Carlos?". We thought for a while on this one. He wasn't there for the whole time. I saw him smirk for no apparent reason. I considered the possibilities. "I got it!" I exclaimed happily. "He must be the one who handed out the masks!"

"But that could have been anyone!" He argued back.

"Yes, but how come we were the only one that had royal blue masks?" I saw him try to recall the scenes from the restaurant..

"Oh yeah..." I smiled.

"And Kendall had only served one table, which was ours. And he knew it was us because only we had royal blue masks!" I smiled turned into a grin.

"You know... If you didn't have a cold... I'd hug you...'' I blushed again, probably deeper than the last one.

"Thanks... But we should get them back... You think so?" I looked at him curiously. I had to somehow hint that I liked the little date.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed energetically. He punched his palm. He turned around so his back was facing me. I slightly frowned, _'so he didn't like the date...'  
><em>

"Sarah... What do you look for?" I was confused.

"In what?" He sat down on Katies bed again.

"In a guy..." It almost had no audio to it. I blushed. _'Why would he ask me something like that? Maybe... He likes me?'_ We sat in silence for a while until I finally decided to speak up.

"Well I've already told Camille so I'll just quote what I said."

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, all the main attributes like caring and stuff . They willing to stand up for me, he has to except the fact that I won't change myself for him and he has to just be overly just has a happy aura or funny. Oh, and it would be cool if they're good at music or art. And unquote. That was almost word by word."

I then closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. The only thing was that I didn't know, it was going to be a nightmare...

* * *

><p><em>DreamNightmare_

_"Yay!" I exclaimed happily, I was riding in the car. "We're finally going to the Palm Woods!" I grinned. I saw a man that I recognized as my father turn around. He smiled at me._

_"Don't worry, we're nearly there now!'' He said cheerfully. I grinned even wider at him. _

_Then suddenly, my paradise was ruined the twisted, horrible sound of metal smashing together. I was just suddenly outside the car, watching the horrible scene unfold. It was as if everything went in slow motion. The blood red car absolutely destroying our light blue car. "No!" I felt a tear fall down. My legs gave way and I collapsed to the ground. "Dad, don't go!" I screamed at the horrible just suddenly the two cars just burst into flames. _

_I didn't remember that part in my life but it was just like my mind was just retelling what had happened to me. _

_I felt the horrible warmth engulf me as they burned. It was like the cars had disappeared, and all I could see was two figures. I whimpered. I saw one turn around, my Dad. He almost seemed to say 'sorry' with his eyes. It honestly broke my heart to see it. Dad just turned around and just seemed to walk into the flames. I let my tears just free fall. The other figure paused and turned around to face me. "No!" I screamed. "Not James too!" James didn't seem to make eye contact with me. He just kept looking down. "Don't go!" I felt regret of not telling him my feelings. He walked and disappeared, like my Dad. It was too late, but it didn't stop me from confessing. "I love you...James..." _

_End dream/nightmare._

I started drifting back to reality. I started picking up someone talking to me. "It's okay..." I smiled, the voice was comforting. I realized that I was still in bed with someone hugging me. I opened my eyes and looked up to see who it was. I was rather surprised. _'James?' _"Thanks James..." I buried my face in his shirt again, trying to hide my blush.

"Sarah?" I took my face out of his chest and looked up and him.

"Yeah?" I saw him hesitate.

Then he did the most unexpected thing someone could ever do... He kissed me! It was short, but still sweet and passionate. Yet if you took the time to explain it, it would take up five books worth of pages. I pulled away, I hid my face in his shirt to hide my blush again. I probably looked like a beetroot right now. I tried to process what just happened. '_James... Just kissed me! James Diamond... J-just kissed me!_' I was so nervous that I was stuttering... In my mind! "I love you too." He whispered into my hair. I blushed even harder if it was possible._ 'Wait...'_I was still freaking out, but now I was also confused.

"What do you mean by 'too'?" I asked, slightly suspicious. He was blushing as well now. He somewhat chuckled.

"Let's just say... That you sleep talk..."

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOO! I'm SOOO happy right now! :DDDD I'm REALLY proud of this story! I'm still slightly sad that it's ended... But... YAY! I finished! :DDDDD I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I liked writing it! :D (which is a lot)<br>**

**Thanks to: MizmalBTRFan, BadLuckGrl13, Ireland Maslow, MiiMyselfandTime, klydo, mandy124, EliLover, seaworldgirl, Riza Tukudo, HungerGamesAddict, Alley Petifier, frecklefaceknows, koolkat05, Nicoleeeee-wuvs-you, iluvBTR166 and supergirl616. Sorry if I missed anyone off. And also thanks to my anonymous reviewers: Sarah, Allison, Ashely, crazyBTR14, Jaganlover and an anonymous reviewer who didn't have a name... (Sorry, if I missed your name off ^_^*)  
><strong>

**Also a BIG thanks to the people who put this story on their favorites and alerts list. And an even BIGGER thanks for the people who added me to their favorites and alerts list.**

**And THANK YOU ALL for reading 'Let the war begin!' *Takes a bow* :DDDDD**

**See you in my next story! I don't actually know what it's about yet... But I know it's going to relate to Big Time Rush, so if you're a fan, make sure to read it! :DDD**


End file.
